


Spirit of a Storm

by HeroMaggie



Series: From Key West to Kirkwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Eventual Smut, Eventual Smut - I think, F/M, Heavy Petting, Key West, Mentions of past Rape/Trauma, More Crazy AU, Sebastian if a horrible flirt, Sebastian in Key West, shower fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmaline, Emmie, Carr just wants to operate her boat tour business, enjoy the Key West weather, and pretend like all the weirdness doesn't exist. </p>
<p>Sebastian Vael is the eventual Prince of Starkhaven, a former Chantry Brother, and is looking for a little relief from the strains of trying to take over the position of Prince.</p>
<p>When an opportunity to follow Father, Tashy, Phil and the rest back to Key West presents itself, Sebastian jumps at the chance - literally. </p>
<p>His jump at adventure will catapult him into Emmie's life and could spur him to embrace the change from Chantry Brother to Prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Key West, Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penthesilea1623](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penthesilea1623/gifts).



> First off - hell - I've been writing so much romance my summaries sound like the back of a hack-job romance novel. Cue swooning maiden in Sebastian Vael's arms.
> 
> Second - Sebastian made one mention of wanting to see Key West. This is what happened. I blame Bree because obviously, this is all her fault. 
> 
> References to a past trauma are kept vague - Emmie will reveal what she feels is necessary but no gratuitous rape scenes - just mentions. Tagged for reader discretion.
> 
> I apologize (but not really) for sticking another DA2 character into Key West. Sadly, Garbo is unable to make an appearance in this story.
> 
> Gifted to Penthesilea1623 because of her absolute love of Sebastian. May I not have horribly screwed him up.

**Fort Zachary, Key West:**

For September the water was downright balmy, and I was deeply grateful for that. Add in that the water around the barrier rocks at Fort Zach’s beach was sparkling clear and well, I was a happy, happy swimmer. I had woken early in the morning to get some snorkeling in before having to do work on the boat and it had definitely been worth the drive to the beach. The Leaping Hart was a great catamaran but there was always something to do – something to buff. Something to hammer down or pry up or, good Lord help me, call the mechanic to work his magic.

So getting lovely, warm, clear, calm water was a great boon to me and a boon I was willing to accept with both hands outstretched.

I had just surfaced when IT happened. The water swelled and then froze. The birds ceased their noise and diving. The entire world inhaled, waited for a breathless moment, and then exhaled – time speeding forward. I blinked and then looked up to see Father and several people on the barrier rocks dotting the edge of the swimming portion of Fort Zachary’s beach.

“Morning Emmie,” Father waved to me.

I squinted up at Father and the group, noted one of the people on the rocks was Tashy, and decided to play like I had been underwater when the entire incident happened. “Morning Father. Lovely day, isn't it? Water's nice and warm. Fish are plentiful. You all need help or shall I continue snorkeling?”

“We got this, dear. You going out this afternoon on your boat?” Father gingerly eased himself into the water and smiled at me, his eyes twinkling.

“Once I get the barnacles taken care of and all that – maybe. Probably not. I don't have a charter this week so I'm clear. Come over for dinner sometime, ok?“ I nodded politely to Phil and Nora, sticking my tongue out at Della. “Della, I'm going to need to speak to you later about something.”

“If it's my story...” Della slid into the water and nabbed a bag, trying hard to not bang her head with what appeared to be a giant cloth knapsack full of clothing.

I just snorted and shook my head. “You guys have a good day.” No, I wasn't up for this weirdness. Too much weird around Key West some days. Like that double waterspout last week. I was fairly certain I had seen Sparky on the beach waving around a staff and gibbering at the clouds. I was also fairly certain I had seen him slice his arm up. I was definitely certain that if I brought this up to anybody I'd be called nutters.

You didn't mess with the occult crowd in Key West. And I was NOT part of the occult crowd.

The group of people paddled ashore and started walking up the beach, laughter following in their wake. I watched them for a moment, scratched at my nose, and decided the fish just might be better company.

***

  
Ten minutes later and I took a short break. I was in the middle of adjusting my snorkel when time did that strange pull and stretch deal – waves cresting and holding and one gull staring at me out of one eye as it headed towards the ocean, its forward moment suddenly halted. There was a pop and a yell and then a man appeared on the rocks.

I looked up at the sky and squinted. Was it raining men now? The sky was clear...no clouds. I glanced up at the rocks, my eyes meeting brilliant blue ones set in a tan face. A tan, incredibly handsome face that was on a very fit looking man. Who was wearing blinding white...armor? And carrying a...bow? And he had...was that a face on his belt? I blinked and met the eyes again. “Er...”

“Holy Andraste, please let me have stopped. I did not mean to jump in after the group. Please forgive me for my hubris.” The man's voice washed over me and I’m pretty sure I gawked. “Blessed Maker, I am so sorry.” The man fell to his knees, wobbled, and slid into the ocean with a yelp.

I glanced back up at the sky to see if there would be divine intervention and was mildly annoyed to discover there would be no help from the heavens this day. The man was thrashing around, sort of swimming in that “I am very heavy somebody give me a hand” way that denoted less drowning and more flying water. At least his head was bobbing above the water. And his bow was sort of starting to float away. I sighed a deep sigh and went to get his bow.

“Um...excuse me? Please...ok look...now...hey! Watch the...don't...dammit!” The man latched onto me and his hand slid down my front and dragged my suit down with it. I met blue eyes in a now markedly bright red face and sighed. “Ok look. First off, you aren't drowning. Secondly, I have your bow. See...bow...it's right here. Third...let go of my boob.”

The man swallowed and pulled his hand back up to my shoulder. “I am very sorry.”

I blinked at him, could feel my ears heating up. That voice was criminal. Come to think of it, his entire...self...was criminal. Looked kinda like the guys Bree had brought on her last dolphin cruise. Hadn't seen Bree in a while...must ask Tashy. No. Ask Della. Tashy was...Tashy...

Those guys had looked familiar. Very...familiar. This one did too. Something jiggled in my brain as we both tread water, a wiggling “You know this face” feeling. I figured I could solve that problem on dry land. Not in the water. “So...ah. You can swim. And we'll need to get to the beach. I'll carry your bow and give it back to you...”

“Thank you.” His voice washed over me again and I swallowed, nodded, and started swimming to shore. What was I going to do with this guy?

***

  
The swim back was incident free. Other than being prodded by the bow, I had no trouble and neither did the man. Well, not too much trouble. Once we hit the shallows he sorta strode through the water. He was tall so he hit the “shallows” before I did. I was damn near on the beach before I touched bottom. No, there were no problems until I climbed out of the ocean and the man got a good look at me, his eyes widening as he took in my one piece.

Then the man had a coughing fit. He slipped. He fell face-first into the ocean. I had to go help him out.

Me bending down and offering him my hand had him coughing again, his eyes wheeling up to the sky with a sort of desperate plea and I frowned. I looked down at my chest and then back to him. My eyes narrowed. “Are you...praying?”

“Oh Maker, I am so sorry. I do not mean to stare. You're just...you're...just...” His face went red and then white. “Where am I? Wait...no wait...oh no. I know. I do. I've heard of this place.” He hopped up and waded onto the beach, his eyes averted.

I sighed, “So...strange man on the rocks in the ocean…I am going to bet that you aren't from around here?”

“No. You could definitely say that I'm not from around here.” The man straightened and tried to brush the water off of his armor.

“Son of a...ok. Look. Do you know anybody here?” I rifled through my bag and pulled out a towel, handing to the man. “Anybody?”

“A Tashy?” The man took the towel and started blotting at his armor. “I know Tashy and Phil.”

“Shit.” I nearly dropped my towel. I put two and four together and figured that whatever caused this man to end up on the rocks was a result of that little stunt pulled by Father. “Shit...”

“You know Tashy, I am guessing?” The man's tone of voice was amused.

I slanted a glance at him. “Let me get my shorts on and we'll go see if we can find her. I bet she's home.” I yanked my shorts on, ignoring the man's flush and his eyes sliding down my back. I could feel them burning down my skin. I sighed. Delightful.

***

  
So my main mode of transportation around the island is a moped. It’s not flashy but it fits everywhere, gets great gas mileage, and can go on the boat should the sudden need arise for me to flee the island.

You know, if giant waterspouts start taking over. Or hot men rain from the sky.

The good news is that my moped is fairly new and kinda cute – blue and black with a good two-person seat just in case I needed to ferry Father anywhere. The bad news was that it was a moped with a good two-person seat and Mr. Fancy Britches was going to have to sit behind me.

Mr. Fancy Britches was currently poking my moped like it was a monster. I should really introduce myself. Maybe get his name. Maybe stop calling him Fancy Britches. Though it fit…

“So…stop poking the moped you’ll tip it over…I’m Emmaline. Emmaline Carr. Call me Emmie, not Emmaline, though. I don’t much care for my name. My mother had a thing about names. I got Emmaline and my brother got Reginald.” I held out my hand and tried a smile, my cheeks and ears starting to burn as I suppressed the urge to fidget.

The man, blast him, turned to me with a charming smile and took my hand, turned it over, and pressed a kiss to the back of it. He sort of bowed too. I gawked – one socially awkward gawk coming up. Now all I needed was to babble and we’d have hit Emmie’s New Record for Socially Anxious Moments. His eyes peeked up at me through incredibly thick lashes, offered me another sinful smile, and said in that obnoxiously sexy voice, “It’s a pleasure Emmie. I’m Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven.”

Starkhaven. Starkhaven. The name rattled around in my brain, knocking into other memories that I shoved aside. I worried at the name, much like my teeth were currently worrying with my lower lip, and then nearly slapped myself when it hit me. Starkhaven. I knew where that was…but that was…

“Starkhaven?” I swallowed as he gave me a sunny smile. “Free Marches?”

“You know! That’s amazing! Do all of Bree’s friends know? That would make sense, what with her marrying Garrett and all that.” His voice was forming words that didn’t quite make sense. Bree was married? To a Garrett? And I should know Starkhaven because of that?

“Er…” My brain fizzled and then kick-started. “No…I…don’t. Tashy…she said…I mean. Della writes and I…there was this one time I said yes and then…oh bother it all.” I gave up and pointed at the moped. “Look, just keep your bow on and straddle that…er…I mean, sit. Shit. I need you to mount…the moped.” I wondered if the ground could swallow me whole.

“Like a horse?” Sebastian swung a very long leg over the moped and gingerly settled on the seat. “Like this?”

I was going to have to sit in front of him. His arms were going to have to touch me. It had been a good while since I had let a man touch me, but if he didn’t he’d fall off the back. I wondered what I had done to offend the gods so much that this was happening. Prince of Starkhaven. What an absolute…mess…

I sighed and slid onto the moped, inhaled, and then settled back against Sebastian’s body. “You’ll have to wrap your arms around me.” My voice was jittery and I coughed to settle it. “A little tighter…too tight!” I wheezed a bit. “Ok. I’m going to turn it on. Just…don’t make any noises back there.”

I turned the key and hit the ignition and felt his hands squeeze and pull me back to him. I was flush against his body, his armor digging into my back uncomfortably, and he was sort of praying again – in my ear – in a language that was not English. It was a very sexy language and his lips were right there by my ear. I wondered if the gods would hate me if I kicked him off the moped and left him here – but then I’d have to bring Tashy back and Father would be so pissy.

I gave a squirm, picked up my foot, and hit the gas. Sebastian inhaled as we started moving and then…laughed.

Shit. It was a sexy laugh.

***

  
The benefits of living in Key West include glorious weather, amazing fresh fish, beautiful ocean views, a chance to snorkel whenever I wanted, and a very short commute. Downsides included tourists, more tourists, waterspouts, the occasional hurricane, tourists, and now men poofing onto the beach. Seeing as I can get on my boat and avoid the tourists, I felt like Key West still held a lot more good than bad.

We motored over to Tashy’s house, which was empty. I should have known she’d have gone straight to the store. No way was I taking the Prince to Tashy’s shop. I could just see it. “We’ll just pop into this fetish store to see Tashy and Phil. Don’t mind the vibrating cocks and I hope you aren’t shy about Phil suggesting sex toys to brighten your life.” Right. Not happening. If Tashy knew this guy then that meant Father knew this guy. And if Father knew this guy then Father was the man I wanted to speak to.

Lucky for me, I live near Father. I live right next to Father. In a cute two-bedroom, one bath bungalow. What I lacked in house space I made up for in backyard. I’d rather have the outdoor space anyway. Less to dust and I preferred the open space. I always preferred the open space. I dislike the closed-in, the shuttered, the feeling of constriction. No, I liked my large backyard.

Which was beside the point. I was taking Mr. Prince to Father and that was that. Sebastian would become Father’s problem, and I could go on to the marina to start scraping barnacles off of the Hart. The last thing I needed in my life was a sexy speaking man with blue eyes. Especially THIS sexy speaking man with blue eyes.

He had quit praying by the time we hit Father’s house, his hands no longer crushing me to him. No, instead they were gently rubbing over my almost dry suit, his fingers worrying at the cloth. It tickled a little. Ok, it tickled quite a bit and made me full-body blush. I knew he could tell because the back of my neck was hot enough to cook a fish fillet on. I fought the urge to slap at him and drove sedately up to Father’s house.

My graceful dismount turned into a sort of stagger shuffle – which was common. Two left feet here. The gods had not granted me dexterity – unless I was on the sea. Fling myself around my boat? I’m graceful as a ballet dancer. Put me on dry land and I stagger around like my legs don’t work. So I scooted off the moped and proceeded to wobble around as I tried to remember my land-legs.

The Prince nimbly slid from the moped and steadied me with a firm grip on my arm. I sighed. He was standing there looking slightly wind-blown and sexy. I could feel my hair standing straight up. I was mottled red. I’m pretty sure I was gawking again. I snapped my mouth shut and straightened. “Thank you. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” He tilted his head, his eyes laughing at me. “You’re not intoxicated, correct?”

“No, I’m on land instead of on my boat. Makes my legs tetchy. Come on. Let’s talk to Father. See about getting you home.” I went to turn and found myself held in place. “Er…”

“Maybe I wish to stay and see this Key West first. Maybe I’m not in a rush to return to my obligations just yet. Bree spoke of this place fondly. So did Garrett, Anders, and Fenris. I think I want to see what they saw.” His voice was quiet, “The Maker brought me here for a reason, after all.”

Oh goodie. My brain perked up slightly at the thought of showing him around and then realized we’d have to…go out…and slunk back down. Plus, the man had brought god into it. I sighed and glanced at the door and then at him. “One step at a time.” I prodded the names he had mentioned and then let out a sigh as I turned and pulled from his grasp. “Is Garrett an Amell?”

“Hawke,” He said, a smile in his voice. “But yes.”

“Lovely,” I muttered as I knocked on Father’s door. Fucking lovely indeed.

***

  
“Emmie! What brings you by so early…Sebastian! What are you doing here?” Father stood at his door and blinked at the both of us. “I’d invite you in but there’s…it’s not a good time.”

“Is everything alright?” Father was getting older and I worried over him. He had been a close friend of my parents. Had known them since we relocated to Key West. He had had a hand in raising me and my brother, helping us settle into the Key West lifestyle. When my parents passed away, victims of a sudden storm and flooding, he helped me pick up the pieces and rebuild. I had rebuilt the bungalow next to him and had settled in. He was family – like a second dad to me – and I worried after him like a dutiful daughter.

Father looked at me, really looked at me, and I squirmed. “Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Emmaline. I would prefer to keep you out of this.”

That really made me squirm, “I'm just worried about you. Only family around here and all that.”

Father sighed. “Look, I can’t take you back today Sebastian. Something has come up.” He turned to look at me, “I’m needed up near Tampa. Sparky’s gone missing and was last sighted there.”

“Sparky? You’re…erm…helper?” I fidgeted. “I saw him two days ago on the beach. With a staff. Tell him to quit fiddling with the weather.”

“Right. What was he doing?” Father leaned against the door, his eyes sharp on me.

I squirmed a bit more, “He was gibbering at the clouds and he had a knife with him. I thought you voodoo types only used animals. He was slicing at his arm.” I glanced meaningfully at Sebastian and then made eyes at Father as if asking him to please play along.

Father let out a loud string of curse words and I winced. He shook his head, “We do only use animals. Slicing into his…now I really need to go. I’m sorry Sebastian.”

“Do you need my help? I have experience with blood mages.” His hand tapped his bow and I made a face at Father before Sebastian looked down at me, “I don’t mind being here at all. I wish to see this Key West. Enjoy it. Bree spoke highly of this place.”

“Well then…good. Emmie love, can you watch him?” Father had straightened and was looking like he was about to throw us out.

“He’s a grown man…”I started and then stopped and sighed, “Yes Sir, I can. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get mugged or anything.”

“Good girl, thank you.” He patted my cheek. His eyes sparkled for a moment, “Your mother would be having a field day with this. Prince of Starkhaven.”

“Yeah – let’s not bring mom into this, ok? She’d be…something. At least be glad Reggie’s in England. He’d be twisted six ways to Sunday knowing a man was in the house.” I scrunched up my nose.

“Indeed, your brother would not be overly thrilled. But he's busy with his studies and you'll be fine. I’ll be back within a week. If I need longer than that I’ll have to come back for help anyway. Sebastian, stick with Emmie. She'll keep you safe here.” I got another cheek pat and then he was closing the door.

We both stood on the front stoop and stared at each other. I let out a long sigh and went to go get the moped. “Come on. I’m right next door. I think Reggie left some clothing that might fit you. Might as well go see.”


	2. Mopeds, Boats, and Princes on the Water

I wondered if Mr Fancy Britches, also known as Sebastian, Prince of Starkhaven, liked fish. Because I had a freezer full of the stuff. I poked at all the wrapped packages and then pulled out two snapper fillets. I unwrapped them and placed them in a bowl of ice water, the bowl going back into the fridge. Wouldn't want to poison His Majesty. I had green beans in the freezer as well. They went on the counter.

Dinner was set. Now, if Sebastian would just come out in decent clothing, I could go to the marina and work on the Hart. Sexy Prince or no, he was just going to have to deal with watching me scrape the hull. Course there wouldn't be much to see as I'd be in my scuba gear...oh well. My mind started making a list of all the chores I needed to get done on the ship when Sebastian emerged from the second bedroom.

My brain seized up and I am pretty sure smoke started puffing from my ears. My tongue was swelling up in my mouth – or something – because all I could do was make little choking noises.

No man should be that attractive.

He was in board shorts. White board shorts. Where had he found the white board shorts? He had on a t-shirt. The blasted t-shirt stretched over his very wide shoulders and well-defined arms. It was a deep blue and the color contrasting with his tan skin and ocean-blue eyes. To top it off, his hair was mussed. How did he pull off mussy-sexy hair? It fell into his eyes a little and I curled my fingers to keep from touching it.

Suddenly, the scuba gear seemed the most important thing in the world. Anything to get me away from that...that...

“I like these. I think I want a pair to take home.” He was patting at the shorts and giving me a bright look. “I can garden in them in the summer.”

“You...you...garden?” I could feel my eyes widening. “Like you grub in the dirt?” I couldn't wrap my mind around Mr Fancy Britches ever getting dirty.

His laugh was a lethal weapon. He was going to laugh like that in public and half the island would hear and start chasing him. I pondered bringing a stick to beat off the would-be suitors...then figured a man like that was used to plenty of suitors. I may not see him after one night out on Duval Street.

“I do. I work in the Chantry garden. I find it peaceful and serene. It brings a joy to my soul that is obviously Maker-given.” His voice had grown nearly fervent and I blinked.

“Wait. You garden at a church?” Now I was gawking.

“Oh well, yes. I introduce myself as Prince of Starkhaven, but up until recently I was Brother Sebastian. My family was murdered and I am in the process of retaking my throne. I may no longer be a Brother but I have lived by the Chantry’s tenants for a long time. They’ll be a little harder to give up than the title.” He gave me a smile and moved to look at a picture hanging above my couch. It featured the sunset over the ocean. “This is lovely.”

“Ahh...thank you...done by a local. Erm. Tenants?” I rocked slightly as I watched him. He was in my living space. I wasn't doing well with the intrusion.

His smile dimmed a bit, “Vows. You know, the standard live my life for the Maker, binding myself to his will, giving up worldly possessions, and a vow of chastity.”

I coughed, my face turning bright red as I stared at him. “You...you...you...” I waved a finger at him and blinked.

“Is it a problem? I am no longer a Brother so the vows don't really apply. Hawke encouraged me to fight for my throne and I have been. Not with armies but with carefully controlled politics. This is a nice break. I would have been heading to Starkhaven to start campaigning in earnest but...well...after the entire attack at Kirkwall...and I'm confusing you. I apologize.”

I opened my mouth, pointed at him, and then clicked my jaw shut. If he had a vow of chastity then I didn't have to worry about wandering hands. It was a god send...in a way. Which was funny – what with him being a church brother and all that. I snorted and pinched my lips together. I eyed him as I covered my mouth, my jaw shaking as I tried to hold in the laugh, finally giving in to another snort and a giggle. “I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you. It's just...vow of chastity. Absurd. As if a god cares if you get laid.” I chuckled softly.

“I was married to the Maker.” His back stiffened slightly and I winced. Nice going Emmie, insult the man.

“I didn't mean anything by it. I apologize. I have a very...erm...antagonistic relationship with the church. It's best we not discuss it. Anyway! I need to go work on my boat and you're coming with. So...let me grab sunblock and...you put on some shoes and...we'll go!” I tried a bright smile, the smile slipping a bit as he gave me a severe look.

“Hmm...we will discuss this when you don't look so anxious. But we will discuss it.” His eyes pinned me in place for a moment and then he started moving towards the second bedroom. “For the record,” he said as he stopped in the door, “I didn't spend my whole life in the Chantry. I was quite wild before that. You should be grateful. The Chantry taught me manners.” He glanced at me from over his shoulder and winked.

Right. Manners.

***

  
The Leaping Hart isn't docked on Key West. Docking fees would put me out of business if I used any of the commercial docks – plus space is at a premium. The big excursion companies have a stranglehold on those docks. I have a dock on Stock Island, the next island up from Key West. Benefits include cheaper fees and being close to one of the best bar & grills on the island – Hogfish Bar & Grill. Which was my first destination. I was famished.

Pulling sexy men from the ocean was hungry work. I wanted some hogfish tacos and I wanted them right now.

I packed my satchel with sunblock, a random book for Sebastian, and my extra mp3 player. I always have a few of them lying around. On occasion, I drop them off my boat. It's an occupational hazard. I loaded Sebastian back onto the moped and headed for Stock Island.

The man laughed for half the trip – at least until we hit A1A and the traffic. Then he clenched me tightly and started praying. I admit that my driving tends more towards kamikaze at this point in the trip. Nothing pisses me off more than the line of tourists – all gawking and lost and sitting in the middle of intersections – all headed onto the island to drink too much and vomit in somebody's front yard. So I wove us through traffic with a veteran driver's confidence.

We hit the short bridge over to the next island and Sebastian let out a noise of awe as he saw the ocean from the road. Then we were on Stock Island and he was back to praying as I dodged trucks and locals. He kept up the praying till we pulled up to the bar.

“Come on, you. I think you could use a beer and sandwich. You're shaking a bit.” I put a hand on his arm and felt bad. I had nagged and pulled at him from the moment he popped into existence and it had to be catching up to him. His face was a little pale and sweat dotted his forehead. Guilt curled in my gut and I found myself pulling out a washcloth – kept in my bag for when I was covered in sweat from walking around in the humidity – and gently wiped his face. “Or maybe some ice water. Yeah. Can you stand? Did I scare you?”

“That was terrifying. I thought we would be hit for sure. How do you handle all of the bigger...whatever those things were?” Sebastian shook his head and focused on me.

The weight of his gaze made me squirm a bit. I was standing up next to him and it was unnerving. Having so much focus right on me made me itch. “You get used to the traffic. This is a popular destination for tourists. I'm sorry.”

A small smile quirked up his lips and I swallowed, my mouth dry. Oh heavens, the little smiles were worse than the full-on ones. I took a step back and tucked the washcloth away. He watched me for a moment and his head tilted, his eyes growing quizzical, “I scare you.”

“No. No no. Not at all. What would make you think that? No.” I could feel the babble start up and thought it unfair that he had me figured out so fast. “Let's go eat.”

His hand shot out and wrapped around my wrist. Fast. His reflexes were impressively fast. I looked down at his hand and wondered how he had done it. His grip was gentle and warm, surprisingly soothing, “Emmie, I'm not going to hurt you. I know this is a lot to take in at once, for me and you. But I am, truly, just wanting to see some of this world. And then I will return home. I apologize if it's upsetting. You can take me to Tashy's home. You do not have to babysit me.”

“Ah...I promised Father. You don't re-neg on a promise with Father. Besides, do you really want to stay with Tashy?” I glanced at him and bit my lip. “I'll be ok. It’s been a long time since I had somebody around and it’s got me spooked. And I don’t deal well with strangers. Unless they are paying strangers and I’m taking them out on my boat.” I perked up a bit at the thought of my boat. “I'm hungry and then I need to work some.”

Sebastian released me and stood, stretched, and smiled, “You own a boat?”

“Mm...”I hummed as I led him into the restaurant. “You'll see her in a bit. Now, do you like fish? I hope so because this place makes the most orgasmic fish tacos you'll ever eat.”

Sebastian's chuckle slid over me and I thought perhaps my word choices could use some work. I wondered if I was about to be chastised, but he just pressed a hand to my lower back as we moved into the shade, “If this taco dish is even half-as good as the most orgasmic anything I've had, then I am looking forward to trying it.”

I had no words and thought perhaps it best we just eat and I stop talking.

***

  
My head popped up on the side of the the Hart and I glanced up. I was greeted with the sight of Sebastian's very tanned legs dangling off the side of the boat. He leaned down and gave me a grin and I waved up at him before diving back down.

I was in scuba gear and scraping barnacles off the Hart. They don't hurt the boat any but you let them build up and the drag can add to the fuel costs. I didn't need added fuel costs. So every so often I donned the scuba gear and attacked them with a stiff brush and some elbow grease. Some people pull their boats into dry dock to do this. Pressure wash the bastards off. But then you have to repaint. That's extra money. Better to just expend a little energy and do it myself.

I had fed Sebastian hogfish tacos – which he enjoyed. He drank nearly a pitcher of water, which made me wonder if it was cooler where he was from. After we ate we drove to the dock and I gave him the two-penny tour of the Hart. Then I slathered him with sunblock.

Rubbing the goopy cream all over his face and neck had been silly fun. The faces he had made had made me laugh and giggle. But then he had to decide to sit out without his shirt on. So I had to rub the goopy stuff over his back. I stopped giggling at that.

His back was a testament to archers everywhere. Muscles. Muscles everywhere. Not bulky ones – lean ones that bunched and moved in interesting ways when he rubbed the lotion onto his chest. He had offered to let me do that and I had...backed away pretty quickly. Nearly fell off the other side of the boat. I guess my face had registered something like sheer terror because he had ceased teasing me.

But I did have to rub the lotion into his back. And I had done it, albeit gingerly.

Then I had shimmied into my scuba gear and ignoring the nearly universal “wait an hour to swim” rule, jumped into the water. If I cramped or puked at least I'd die nestled up against my true love – my boat.

I scrubbed at the hull and wondered if this was some great universal being's way of getting me to deal with my nearly monk-like existence. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy dating. I have dated. I’m not bad looking - I have curves where I should and my hair, my best feature, is a good solid mahogany and worn short to keep it off my face. And if my curves are a little too curvy and my stature a little too short…and perhaps I am covered in freckles and my skin can only manage a slight tan before going straight lobster…well…the point is, I enjoy dating. Never met a man I felt like going all the way with, but I figured that was ok. I mean, twenty-eight and never having gone past second base…blah. I didn’t even need to worry with it. Mr Fancy Britches was celibate. Which meant I could look and not have to worry about him trying to touch.

Part of the whole not going all the way had to do with my upbringing. Mom had been pretty open about what happens when you have unprotected sex. Reggie and I happen. Not to say that Dad wasn’t great. Dad had been the best Dad ever. He just hadn’t been my biological Dad. And Mom had suffered a bit with her family because she had gotten pregnant but hadn’t married.

Part of it was the INCIDENT. The one I did not speak of. The one Mom had sent me to counselors for – which hadn’t helped because I didn’t speak of it to them either. There had been a robbery and the robbers had decided my Mom would be fun to try and…tussle with…and then the fire happened. We had gotten out and relocated as fast as humanly possible to Key West. I didn’t think about where I had been born, and I certainly didn’t think about letting myself be that vulnerable around men.

My soft sigh made my oxygen bubble a bit and I winced. I should head back up. Stop thinking about the past. He would go home in a few days and I could forget that Starkhaven and the Free Marches were real places and go back to my carefully constructed “this is all fantasy haha” life. I surfaced and shook my head. His legs were still there – dangling off the side of the boat. He had nice feet. I looked at them for a moment. Hard to be afraid of a guy when his naked feet were right there, toes wiggling slightly. Very nice toes, to be honest. Long, thin feet with a rather delicate arch. And his toes were damn near pretty.

What was I going to do with him? I supposed I could take him out on the boat. I didn't have any charters. It was pleasant out on the ocean – calming. Maybe out on the ocean I'd feel a little more comfortable.

I pulled myself back up on the boat and started divesting myself of gear. My groan was heartfelt as I removed the heavy tank. “Ahh...no more barnacles. She's better already. A little scrubbing on the deck and she'll be ready to push out for a pleasure cruise.”

“You do all of your own cleaning and upkeep?” Sebastian's voice was filled with respect.

“Well yeah. My boat. I don't like other people touching her. Unless it's the mechanic because the engine is wonky. No, I take care of her. I even live on her on occasion. When I need...time alone.” I gave him a weak smile.

“That happen frequently?” Sebastian watched me shimmy out of my dive suit, his face flushed with embarrassment but his eyes still sliding over my body.

“Er. Sometimes. Staring.” I flamed red and gripped the dive suit tightly.

Sebastian coughed, “I apologize. You are very lovely, but I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. Bree warned me.”

“About what?” I hung up the dive suit to dry and started drying and stowing my gear. “Is she really back in your world?”

“Yes. She married Garrett Hawke. Her and the rest are on their honeymoon.” Sebastian's look was filled with genuine warmth, “She's something special. She told me her world was different. I knew when Fenris, Anders, and Garrett were here something changed. Certainly something changed them. But I had thought...well...”

“That it wouldn't be that way for you?” I glanced at him.

He smiled at me, “Exactly. I have a lot to learn from being here. But I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. And I seem to do that just by existing.”

He's a guest, I reminded myself. And there was something steady about him. “It’s not you. I just don’t do well with my routine being disturbed and it’s been a long time since I had a man around.” I looked up at the sky and sighed. “It's time to head home. If we stay too late I'll end up wanting to sleep on the boat. And I only have the one bed. Plus, I put snapper in the fridge to defrost. Let's head back. I'll cook dinner. And I probably need to let Osmond in.”

Sebastian's eyes were stuck on me like burrs in a cat's fur. “Osmond?”

“My cat.” I smiled, truly smiled, at the thought of the cat. “You'll meet him. He'll want some fish and then to tell me about his day. Come on. Let's go.” I didn't let Sebastian ask any questions. I didn't speak about my past to anybody and those who knew didn't ever bring it up.

***

  
Osmond was waiting for us when we got home. A short-haired tuxedo, he was a sleek mouser that had moved in with me about the time I had lost Mom and Dad. I never questioned it. I never questioned anything that happened in Key West. I found it made my life a little bit easier to handle if I just accepted all the weird shit. And Osmond was weird shit.

He glanced up at me and let out a loud mrow, dancing on his toes as he corkscrewed his tail up. Then he sat down and groomed his face before eyeing Sebastian. Sebastian got the cat’s version of a stink-eye for a moment and then Osmond relaxed. “That’s your cat?” Sebastian asked, amusement evident in his words.

“Hey Osmond. Catch anything today?” I bent down to scritch behind his ear and got a purr and snuggle for my efforts. Sitting next to him were two dead lizards and a snake. The snake was a water moccasin – headless but otherwise in good shape. I pitched my voice into an excited squeak, “Good kitty!” I got the stinky-eye for my effort.

“He brought you dead animals?” Sebastian was eyeing the headless snake.

“Mm…yeah. To prove I’m a terrible hunter.” I wrangled the door open and watched as Osmond pranced into the house. “But that’s ok, because I can grill fish and he can’t.”

Sebastian moved up behind me and grabbed the door, his hand going back to my lower back and gently pushing me inside. “I wouldn’t mind dinner. Do you need help?”

“Do Chantry Brothers cook?” I asked him, snark making my words bite a bit. I sighed, “Sorry…I’m hungry and it’s making me cranky.”

His laugh ghosted over the back of my neck – highlighting the fact that I had only taken a few steps into the house and he had followed, closing the door behind him. He was now pressed against my back and bending down to speak against my ear, the pose a hair more intimate than I was comfortable with, “I think you’d be surprised how much a Chantry Brother knows, Emmie.”

I leapt forward, glanced back at him, and scuttled to my bedroom to change. Sebastian was left standing next to the door, his face filled with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment. How much of that was directed at me and how much directed at him I wondered as I closed my bedroom door and sagged against it.

And just how did I feel about the Prince of Starkhaven flirting with me?


	3. Who is THIS Sebastian?

Crippling fear sliced through me as neatly as a fine-edged dagger. The flames roared, soared over my head and I could hear the screams and dying gurgles of men around me. Mama was sobbing, pressing Reggie's face tightly to her, and the flames danced around them. The men...the men loomed. Dark and vicious. And the flames ate them. Mama turned to me, her eyes filled with sorrow, “You must let go, Emmie. You must.”

I jerked awake, sweat cooling on my arms and face as I panted into the quiet. There was a sound, a shuffling, and I jerked. My mouth opened to scream and a hand was there pressing against me. I whimpered. I couldn't help it. Don't let them see the fear, my mind screamed. Don't let them touch Mama.

“Shhh...Emmie wake up. It will be alright,” The quiet brogue slid into my terror and I blinked. I turned my head and the hand slid from my mouth. Sebastian sat next to me on the bed, his hand now on my cheek. He made a soothing noise and smoothed my hair back from my face. The fear jittered still and I gave in to the need to hide, rolling to press my face against the bed. “Emmie, what happened?”

“Just a nightmare,” I whispered to the bed. “Just an old nightmare.”

“You were screaming about fire and men. And your mother. Your voice sounded so young.” His hand lingered on the back of my head for a moment before resuming stroking.

'I don’t...”I pushed myself up and scooted away from him. “I don’t want to talk about it. It's been a long time since I've had that dream. I’m sorry that I woke you.”

Sebastian watched me for a moment, “How long?”

I licked my lips and counted back in my head. “Three years. My parents died three years ago. I dreamed the nightmare for a month straight and then...” I shrugged helplessly. “It stopped.”

His face turned from mine and he looked around my room. Sea shells, ocean photos, bits of flotsam picked up while walking the beach…a cozy mess with sand-colored walls and soothing blue curtains. A haven for me, sometimes. A clearer reflection of the state of my mind – depending on how tidy it was and how my day had gone.

“I shall stay.” He said finally.

“What?” I didn't think I had heard him correctly. “Stay? You are staying...”

“You’re upset. I never sleep well after a nightmare. I’ll stay, it’ll make you feel safe.” He straightened the covers and pillows, moving from the bed just long enough to pull the covers up and slide under. “You need comfort. I can provide that.”

He was in my bed. My mind gibbered at the sight of his bare chest against my sheets. Did I want this? Did I want him in my bed? I started a long argument with myself about propriety and strange men and Mr. Fancy Britches in particular. It was awkwardly apparent to me that I didn’t want to be alone after the nightmare and Sebastian made me feel safe. My internal argument was driving me insane, and I realized I was holding my breath – like a little kid – as I worried over Sebastian in my bed.

“Breathe Emmie. I’m not going to maul you in your sleep.” He watched me exhale and shoot him a look. “Lie down.”

I slid down under the covers, careful to not touch him. The room grew quiet as we both lay there side by side. I felt like I was shaking, I was holding myself so stiffly. But gradually, Sebastian's breath evened out and I slowly relaxed. I rolled to my side, giving him my back, and listened to his quiet breathing. The room felt less closed in, less stifling with him there. And slowly, very slowly, I drifted off to sleep.

***

  
I woke gradually. It's a pleasure to wake up on days I don't have a cruise. No alarm clock, no rushing, no trying to eat toast while driving a moped. Just me and my pillows and a warm arm snuggling me close...

I blinked blearily and lifted my head, finding, to my mortification, that I had rolled over during the night and decided Sebastian would make a fine pillow. I had drooled on his shoulder. Apparently, while I had curled up against him as if he was some full-body pillow, he had decided I was some sort of snuggly stuffed animal because his arm was wrapped around me and anchoring me to him.

I was trying to decide the best way to extricate myself when his eyes opened. He gave the same bleary-eyed blink that I had just done and then he blushed. I blushed. We blushed at each other. I decided that was a good time to wipe the drool off his shoulder.

His arm tightened and I squeaked. Which helped. Because, you know, squeaking is always a sign of full maturity and wit. My squeak made him smile. Which made me blush more. Which brought us full circle because it reminded him that I was, indeed, pressed against his naked chest and he was, yes, holding me against him nice and tight like.

“Morning,” he yawned, the yawn actually making me calm down. I watched him blink again and then he stretched, yawned, and scratched at his nose. “It is morning, yes?”

“Yes.” I glanced at my window and then levered myself up on his chest to peer at my clock. “Nine in the morning. Oo...I slept in.”

“You needed it.” He was absentmindedly scratching at his chest now, his head turned so he could stare at my clock, “Ingenious device. I want one.”

“Why?” I realized I was propped up on his chest, my hand pressed flat to his hair-covered skin and wondered why I didn't care more. My mental shrug was interrupted by him turning his head to smile at me.

“I get up early for Chant. I always worry I'll oversleep.” He yawned again and released me so he could roll to his side. We were now face to face and I had to admit that if I was going to pick a man to grace my bed for the first time, Sebastian Vael was pretty much a dream come true. Other than the rampant religion. And the fact that he was, you know, from Starkhaven. “You're thinking hard,” he said on a laugh, tapping my nose.

I scrunched up my face, “I'm just agog that you are in my bed.”

“Agog. Never had a woman say that to me before. It used to be, I'd be in a woman's bed just long enough to...ah well. I'm no longer like that. Why are you agog?” Sebastian propped his head up on his hand and waited.

“Well...because I found you on a rock.” I mimicked him, propping my head up as well. “I've never had a man spend the night. Never had a man in my bed. And I found you on a rock and let you sleep next to me. I’m agog at myself.”

“Never? Not even...” Sebastian's eyebrow slowly rose up his face.

“How do you get your eyebrow to do that? I can't...it's...um. No. Never. No. What? I just never met anybody who made me want to scream “take me now you paragon of masculinity.” I thought about just finding a guy but that’s how you get itchy crotch. Or pregnant. Or both. So yeah…besides, I’m busy. I have a business to run.” I scrunched my face up.

Sebastian stilled and then nodded, “Fair enough. I promise to not take advantage. You did seem to sleep alright with me here, though. Any other nightmares?”

“No I...no.” I stopped to ponder. Usually when that particular nightmare popped up I would spend the rest of the night fighting it off. I'd fall asleep only to fall back into the dream. But not last night. I bit my lip and shook my head briefly, “No other dreams.”

“I could...” he flushed and rolled, sitting up. “Emmie. You have no cause to trust me. But if my presence helped you sleep…well…I’d be remiss in not offering to sleep next to you. Just sleep.” He slanted a look at me, “Unless you had your heart set on seducing me. Then perhaps I could be persuaded…” His smile was teasing.

I rolled my eyes at him and pondered his offer. His concern filled the room and I realized that I did trust him. That despite his teasing, I knew he wouldn’t cross any lines. “Alright.” I said on a sigh.

“Alright?” His eyebrow crept back up his face.

“Yeah. Alright. Fine. You can...sleep here. Just sleep. And no commentary on if I drool on you.” I sat up and started untangling my hair.

“I would never dream of commenting on any drooling you may or may not do,” He gave me a brilliant smile.

I harrumphed at him and then sighed, “I could use some coffee. And breakfast.” I didn't let him comment, just slid from the bed and started heading for the bedroom door. Something made me stop before I walked-out, made me turn and look at him. He was still in bed, his eyes following me. At my glance, he gave me a quizzical look, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” He nodded. “You should know, Emmie, that you are the first woman in a long time I've deigned to even touch beyond a friendly pat to the shoulder or quick, friendly hug. I believe this is what Bree meant by the differences in Key West and my world. Here, my vows seem...less. I’m not saying I’m giving them up. Well...”and at that well he shot me a slightly wicked grin, “not unless you persuade me to.”

I blinked and slowly backed through the bedroom door, “Ahh...no. No. Breakfast. Yes. Food. Right.” I shot him a look and took off down the hall. I sincerely hoped that I had not just issued some sort of challenge to him. He looked like he thought it was a challenge.

***

  
I was holding an empty carton of eggs and frowning at the two slices of bread sitting dejectedly in their plastic bag on the top shelf of the fridge when Sebastian walked into the kitchen. He had found some more shorts – cargo ones in an olive green – and another t-shirt, this one in red, to wear. I glanced at him and then glanced again because Sebastian is a two-glance kinda guy. Maybe three. If I stuck in him a suit he’d be a four glance and a good gawk kind of guy. That made my mind titter, which made me snort a bit out loud.

Sebastian stopped in the doorway, probably because I was bent over with my head in the fridge in the desperate hope that my fridge would somehow decide to lay some eggs. Maybe produce a package of bacon or toast or if I was lucky, pancakes. “We are out of breakfast food. And no, fish isn’t an acceptable breakfast unless we are absolutely desperate.”

“Ok,” Sebastian sounded rather confused. “So…”

“I shall go put on real clothing and we will walk down the street to the Cuban Coffee Queen. Do you drink coffee?” I stood up and closed the fridge door. “We’ll have to go grocery shopping too sometime. Though maybe tomorrow I could take out for pancakes…mm…pancakes. Right. But first I need clothing.” I started muttering a short grocery list under my breath, turning and plowing straight into Sebastian. His arms wrapped around me and I blinked up at him.

Maybe a three glance with a gawk…even in the cargo shorts. He was laughing at me, his eyes all twinkling and crinkled. “You’re adorable.” His voice sounded surprised. I felt surprised.

“I am?” I tried to pull away and he just tightened his arms around me. “Hey…I want breakfast.”

He chuckled and let me go, his hands dragging down my arms as he did. “I do drink coffee, yes. Thank you. I don’t know what a pancake is but I trust your food judgment. I don’t think you should bend over when you are wearing a short sleep shirt. It invites advances. I am just a man, Emmie. A man who took vows but…” He grinned down at me, “There is no Chantry here in Key West. Is there?”

“Err….we have a Catholic church not too far from here…” I edged towards the door.

“What if the Maker sent me here to help me finally decide? Stay with the Chantry or take up the mantel of Prince…a decision I have waffled over for some time now. Despite me sending out my missives and campaigning for my throne, it has been a bit half-hearted. Perhaps the Maker is reminding me that serving him through ruling can be just as satisfying as serving him through ministry.” His face was thoughtful as he spoke, and I didn’t have anything to add to his seemingly internal discussion. “I only bring this up because it occurred to me that I enjoyed feeling you against me this morning. And while I would never take advantage, that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t enjoy…flirting…”

Now I did back up and through the door. His face had a slightly determined set to it. “Don’t feel obligated. It’s just that weird “you’re in a new world” deal. I mean, like people stuck in stressful situations who think they fall in love…” I took another step back. “You don’t even know me. I could be a horrible person.”

“You would have left me on that rock. No, Bree was right. I thought to judge her and my friends and I had never been in this situation. Now that I am…well…” His smile was slow, his lips curling up into some sort of near-smirk that had my stomach jittering. “Well. Go get dressed. Perhaps you will take me to see Tashy and Phil today?”

I nodded slightly, turned, and walked quickly down the hall. What the hell? What the ever-loving hell? And did I just agree to take him to see Tashy?

Oh hell.

***

  
I took a sip of my coffee and watched Sebastian lick his fingers. He had just finished a breakfast sandwich from the Cuban Coffee Queen and like me, had been left with slightly greasy, buttery fingers. I was mesmerized by the slide of his tongue up his long digits. Heat bloomed in my center and I took another sip of coffee, determined that the heat was from the beverage and not the hot man currently doing indecent things to his own fingers in public. I looked around and noted that nobody else was watching him suck butter and bacon grease off of his hands and decided my mind had finally cracked.

His eyes met mine and suddenly the world went quiet. He was laughing at me, I realized in shock. He knew exactly what he was doing and he had caught me watching him do it. I stopped to consider that thought, my mind unraveling it, eyes crossing as I tried to decide if I had been caught or if had imagined it all. And that all fell by the wayside when he slid his thumb over my chin, just under my lower lip.

“You had a little cheese on you,” his voice wrapped around me, filled with amusement and devilry.

Mortification. Best word to describe my feelings right there. Mortification. And something else…a something else we weren’t touching with a ten-foot pole. “Ah…thank you? I think. Could have just told me…”

“But this way is so much more fun.” He grinned and stepped back.

“You are…infuriating,” I muttered. “Come on. It’s a bit of a walk to Tashy’s place. You’re sure you want to go?”

“Very,” He said on a laugh and picked up his coffee. “That sandwich was amazing. This coffee is amazing. We don’t have anything like this back home. Now I know why Bree bemoans the food. And the lack of plumbing. That shower thing you have is…amazing.” He shot me a glance, “And it’s huge!”

“I know. I got carried away when I rebuilt the place after the flood. I like having the double-shower. Sometimes I come home covered in salt and sand and all sunburned and it’s nice to take a cool shower and just…stretch out on the tile.” I licked the lid of my coffee, catching a stray drop before it could slide down the side. “It’s a small luxury.”

I glanced up, caught his stare, and blinked, “What?”

“Nothing,” His voice made it sound like it wasn’t nothing, but he just smiled and looked around with curiosity. “So what kind of shop does Tashy have?”

I choked on my coffee. Bad enough I was taking him there, now he wanted me to describe it. “Er…how old are you?” Hah. Redirected the conversation.

“Thirty. You?” His wink let me know he knew what I was doing.

“Twenty-eight.” I mumbled into my coffee cup.

It was his turn to gawk. “You’re twenty-eight? Twenty-eight and a…”

“Hey…no need to talk about it in public! I thought you were…you know…” I waved my free hand at him, “Cultured.”

“Ah. Sorry. I was just surprised. Twenty-eight and never wooed.” That infuriating stubborn look of his slid back over his face. “How sad. Do the men in this world not know a beautiful woman when they see one? Why, if I was my younger self I would have had you wooed and seduced in no time.”

Wooed. Who says stuff like that? Wooed. Like I’m a princess in a story. Pft. Wooed. And Seduced. Ooo…Mr. Fancy Britches thinks highly of himself. “I am not easy,” was all I could come up with, my nose pointing towards the sky. “You would have tried. I would have shot you down.”

“Oh really,” He stopped walking. I stopped walking. I should have kept walking. He plucked my coffee cup from me again and set both mine and his down on the sidewalk next to a fence. I stared at my cup with great consternation. It would get stepped on. I would lose my coffee. I would have to go back and wait in line for another cup…

My thought process came to a sudden and complete stop when I realized Sebastian had backed me up against the fence. I was pressed back against chain fencing with a wild bougainvillea dropping its fat purple blossoms all over me. His arms were on either side of me and he loomed right there, bent down a bit so his face was even with mine. “Wha?”

Oh well now that’s just not right, my brain offered up helpfully when he slid his lips not over my lips but gently over one cheek and then the other. And then my nose. I blinked into his eyes, opened my mouth, and found his lips there too. Just a press. A quick brush. His thumb followed, a slow caress that left my skin tingling, and then he gave me a very heated look, my knees turning to jelly and shaking slightly. I don’t know what he saw in my face but it made that slow smirky smile reappear, along with some sort of heated masculine pride.

I hoped to all that’s out there in the Universe that I wasn’t giving him some swooning look. I think I was. His lips quirked up a little higher and he leaned forward to whisper in my ear, “I would have had you seduced and in my bed within an hour’s time. And you would have loved every minute of it.” Then he stood, bent, picked up our coffee, and held mine out to me.

I couldn’t get my arms to move. I just stared at him with wide eyes and wondered where this Sebastian had come from. What had happened to the Sebastian from yesterday? Were they the same Sebastian? Some sort of…split-personality Sebastian? My brain whirred uselessly and he just stood there, a satisfied smile on his face as I, apparently, continued to make a swoon face at him.

I finally took my coffee, turned as if on auto-pilot, and started walking back down the street.

“Are you going to tell me about Tashy’s shop?” his voice chased after me and I stiffened my spine.

“No,” was all I said. He deserved all the embarrassment he was about to reap. Seduce me. Hah. As if I could be seduced…at all…dammit.


	4. I'd Rather Stay with Emmie

We stood in front of the Velvet Box, me staring at the door and Sebastian staring at me. I was avoiding looking directly at him. No way was I looking at him. The large picture window had two mannequins showing off some very lovely lingerie. They were surrounded by bright red silken curtains and a surprisingly large selection of riding crops. No. I wasn’t going to look at Sebastian. Not willingly.

“So, here we are. Tashy and Phil’s shop, the Velvet Box. Still want to go in?” I kept my eyes firmly on the door. Sebastian let out a strangled cough next to me. I snickered a little under my breath. Score one for me. He had had me mentally tied up in about six different knots since his little stunt back near the Cuban Coffee Queen, no way was I letting him get away easy. “Bree tells me they have a very wide selection of toys…in case you’re interested in that. And Phil always has suggestions.”

“You’re laughing at me,” His voice was disturbingly close to my ear. I didn’t look at him, just resolutely turned my gaze down to my feet and shifted. “Bree tells you what they sell? You don’t shop here?” His damn voice was right in my ear.

“No. I, ah, don’t.” Don’t blush. Don’t blush. Oh God dammit. The blush curled up my body and bloomed over my neck and face. I turned my gaze up to the sky and pondered how that one cloud overhead looked just like a giant middle finger. Oh goodie. Even the heavens were joining in.

Sebastian’s hands closed over my shoulders and he shifted me around to face him. I kept my eyes up on the sky, now blotted out by Sebastian’s taller form looming over me. Dammit. I shifted my eyes down, which allowed me to trail them down his body to his feet. Sebastian gave a soft laugh, “Is this your way of getting even with me, Emmie?” He slid a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to his, “You are very embarrassed. “

No sense in lying, “I was hoping to avoid bringing you here. But we’re here and…after earlier…yeah. Fine. Yeah. I thought…hmph.” I pinched my lips together. “Are we going in?”

“Why weren’t you at Bree’s wedding?” His finger was stroking down my neck and it felt good…a little tickly but good. Distracting.

“August is a busy month for me. Right before school starts and all that. Families book me solid for dolphin tours. It slows down till closer to Christmas. I need to eat – so I need to work. I had been running the boat nearly nonstop for a month. I didn’t…” I sighed. “Bree doesn’t have to work, ok? And Tashy runs a storefront near Bree’s house. Della and Nora have lighter schedules. It’s…” I blew air out between pursed lips. “My job is more tied to the ebb and flow of tourists. I work when it comes.”

“Nervous, not just embarrassed.” Sebastian said, his finger stroking gently over my chin, “It’s too bad you weren’t there. The wedding was lovely. I would have enjoyed dancing with you.”

“I don’t dance. I barely walk straight. Are we going in?” I pulled away and glanced up at him. “It’s a very well-run store.”

“We’ll go in. I would like to see Tashy and Phil.” Sebastian wrapped his hand around mine. “I’m sure nothing in here is worse than what I heard spoken of in Kirkwall…or that I did as a young man…or what Isabela talks about on a nearly daily basis” He didn’t specify who Isabela was, but instead squeezed my hand and opened the door, gently tugging me into the shop.

***

  
“Welcome to the Velvet Box. What can I help you…Sebastian? Is that you?” Phil had come around the counter to greet us, his steps faltering when he saw who had entered the store. “Emmie. Hello. You have Sebastian.”

“Phil, it is a delight to see you again.” Sebastian dropped my hand and moved forward to wrap his arms around Phil in a tight, brief hug. Phil beamed up at Sebastian, pleasure evident on his face. Phil always did enjoy a good hug. “Is Tashy here as well? I was hoping to say hi.”

“She is. Let me get her. What a wonderful surprise! I’ll be right back.” Phil turned and bustled off and I let out a breath I hadn’t realized I was holding. That had gone better than expected.

I hadn’t told Sebastian the whole of it, I mean…what I told him about my work was true. I work when I can because there are some months were I don’t have work. Weather, the economy, the fickleness of tourists…all of it decides how well my business thrives. I didn’t have to worry about the house – the mortgage had been paid off with my parents’ life insurance policies. And my boat had been part of my Dad’s business. I had sold Dad’s business, minus the one boat, and used the money to start my own business – Leaping Dolphins Excursions. Still, if I wanted to eat and put gas in the Hart, I had to work when I could.

But that wasn’t the only reason why I hadn’t been at the wedding. I knew Bree. I’d known Bree since my family came to Key West. I had been ten, a shy scared little girl in a new world. Bree’s Nana had helped my Mom get settled – Nana had had her fingers in all kinds of pies. Bree had been this outgoing, sunny girl four years older than me. Closer to Reggie’s age. And I had been mired in trauma. Reggie had hit it off with Bree and Tashy. I had been the little sister drifting behind them – tolerated but not really old enough to participate.

As we grew older, Reggie and Bree had tried dating – only for that to not last. And I still remained a slightly-traumatized girl who found that she preferred the ocean and being alone to the daily trials of dealing with her peers. I would be forced into social situations with Bree and her friends – Reggie hung out with them a lot and mom forced me to go with – but I wasn’t part of their social group.

I had to hand it to Bree, she was always very sweet to me. But we didn’t really know each other beyond “this is Reggie’s little sister.”

Now she was married to Garrett Hawke. My mind prodded that news and let out a silent scream. She was married to Garrett Hawke and I had the Prince of Starkhaven flirting with me. The walls of the shop closed in and I found myself panting slightly. Get a grip, get a grip…nobody here knows the past and the past is where it was all going to stay. Father would come back, he’d take Sebastian off my hands, and I would spend some time on the Hart.

Sebastian’s hand slid over my shoulder and I found myself pulled against his side and then his chest, both of his arms encircling me, “Shhh. You’re very pale. Are you ok?”

“No,” I murmured against him. “But I will be. Old anxieties.”

“Do you not get along with Tashy?” His hands were starting to caress my back, long sweeps that were meant to be soothing. “You do know her, right?”

“Mm, she was my brother’s friend.” I relaxed and then stiffened back up. I didn’t want Sebastian to soothe me.

He squeezed me and let me go, his eyes filled with compassion, “Ah. They are your brother’s friends. Not yours?”

“I was the bratty little sister who got stuck following them all around,” I gave him a half-smile and meandered over to a lingerie display, my fingers smoothing over the soft silk of a chemise. Pretty, my mind whined. Silky and soft. Pretty. I looked at the price and blinked and stopped petting it. I could buy quite a bit of fuel for that price.

“You would look amazing in that,” Sebastian’s voice was quiet, nearly reverent. “You should purchase it.”

That did make me laugh a little, “Ah no. If it was a choice between fuel for the boat and silk against my skin, I’d go with fuel every time. I’d rather be out on the water.” I gave him a smile, “Nothing beats sailing.”

“Emmie! What a surprise. Is Reggie in town? Is he here?” Tashy came rushing to the front. “I thought Phil said somebody else was here oh…Sebastian!” Tashy let out a loud squeal and threw herself at the man. “You ARE here!”

“Hello Tashy,” Sebastian caught her with a laugh, “Still as exuberant as ever.”

“How are you here?” She poked his chest and then tapped his nose. “Bree will be having a fit.”

“Bree is on her way to Antiva for her honeymoon. Remember how I went back to the cave with the group to make sure everybody was safe? Well, before the spell ended I…did something foolish. I jumped in with you. I know, not safe. Magic never is. I just felt a pull to see this amazing place you all live in. Emmie found me.” He turned and smiled at me and I smiled back, fidgeting slightly under Tashy’s gaze.

“I see. Naughty man. I thought you were much more stiff than that – being the Chantry Brother and all. Do you have a place to stay? Oh! Stay with Phil and I! We’ll show you around the island!” Tashy beamed. “It will be fun.”

And that was that. My brain heaved a sigh of relief. He’d go stay with Tashy and Phil and I’d have my house back. I’d work through the new spate of nightmares the way I knew best – a few nights out on the boat. I’d get everything tidied and be ready to accept charters again next week. It was the perfect plan, the perfect thing really – so why did I feel so wretched at the thought of him staying with Tashy?

Certainly I wasn’t attached. He was infuriating. A Chantry Priest turned Prince. Mr. Fancy Britches! I hadn’t been so uncomfortable in my own skin since I was ten. But as I watched Tashy pull Phil over and the two of them start nattering at Sebastian, my heart sunk a bit. It was really too bad, some little voice inside of me whispered. You had a chance to be wooed and seduced by a Prince. I slapped at the little voice and exhaled. “Well then…I’m glad I brought him over here. Ah. His armor and bow are at my house so whenever you guys want to stop by…”

“I’m staying with Emmie,” Sebastian said smoothly, cutting me off. “We’ve been getting to know each other and I’d feel terrible about just abandoning her.”

My mouth gaped open. What was he saying? He wanted to stay with me? In my tiny bungalow? What?

“Are you sure? We have plenty of room. Emmie lives in such a small house and over on the other side of the island! She could visit…” Tashy was looking at him in mild surprise.

Sebastian just patted Tashy’s cheek, “I’m sure. I enjoy the simplicity of Emmie’s lifestyle. Of course, I want to see you two, but I’m content where I’m at. Unless Emmie is looking to get rid of me?” He turned his too-blue eyes to me and quirked up that eyebrow.

I heard my voice respond, “Not at all. We’re having fun.” The vision of alone time waved and scampered off. What the hell was I doing?

I surfaced back from my internal monologue to see Sebastian hugging Tashy and Phil. Tashy gave a laugh and smacked his arm, shaking her head. Then he was turning to me and holding out his hand and I…took it. Not thinking, I gave Tashy and Phil a wave and followed Sebastian from the store.

What did I just do?

***

  
“You look shell-shocked.”

We were walking back to my house, my hand still nestled in Sebastian’s. What had just happened again? My brain skipped over the conversation and there it was – Sebastian saying he’d rather stay with me.

“I am shell-shocked. Why are you staying with me? You know Tashy and Phil. They’d show you a great time.” I blinked up at him.

He chuckled, “You’re showing me a grand time. And I like you, Emmaline.” He tugged me against his side and moved his hand, sliding his arm around my shoulders. “You are both a delightful mystery and an open book. And you need me.”

“I need you,” I was struggling with the differences in our strides, his legs so much longer than mine. He must have noticed because he stopped walking.

“Emmie, you need me. How long have you been alone?” His voice curled around me and I shook my head. “And I find myself having a lot of questions about myself answered when I’m around you.”

“It’s just the difference in environments,” I stated, “You feel drawn to me because this place is so different from what you’re used to.”

“Ah, this again. You know, Bree and the guys all fell in love in ten days. Less than if you believe their stories. What’s to say it won’t happen to me?” He nabbed my hand and tugged me back into a walk. He was following our path back to my house, his steps sure. He looked like he belonged, walked like he belonged.

“How do you look so relaxed?” I glanced around. “I’d be confused and lost.”

“Training. I was trained to use the bow, to scout, to notice landmarks. I’m no brawler or sword fighter, but I am light on my feet and quick-witted.” He smiled and swung our hands lightly. “Then I was a Chantry Priest. But you never forget, not really. Not something trained into you from childhood.”

“I’m constantly lost, uncertain…I wouldn’t know how to track if the footprints had blinking signs and arrows.” I said on a laugh. “But I can sail. And swim. Want to go swimming?”

“With you?” His eyes met mine and he tilted his head.

I bit my lip, he looked adorable, “Yes. With me.”

“It sounds like you’re wooing me,” He teased at me.

“It’s a trip to the beach.” I muttered and blushed. “Wooing includes dinner.”

“So take me to dinner,” He said as he turned the corner and stopped at a red light. “Someplace fun and local.”

“Fine. It’s a…date.” I mumbled. “We’ll swim and go eat.”

“Do I get a good-night kiss?” I groaned at his question. “I hope so.”

I mumbled under my breath and tugged him across the road. I wasn’t going to answer that question.

***

  
Sun. Heat curling up from the sand to scorch toes. Seashells and coral dotting the shore. The whisper of the waves stroking over the land. The sharp smell of salt and fish and sand baking under the Florida sun. It all was enough to make me relax.

We had made it back to the house and immediately went to our respective rooms to change. I had pulled on a tankini and sundress, gathered up sunblock and towels, and met Sebastian out in the living room. He was in swim trunks – bright green ones with giant hibiscus flowers adorning them. Reggie’s. I remembered these and they were as blinding on Sebastian as they had been on my brother. He had topped them with a tank – which left broad shoulders bare and hinted at his chest hair. That stupid curl of heat was back and I shoved it down into my gut and told myself to quit that foolishness.

Then we got onto the moped and drove to Fort Zachary.

There are other beaches on the island. It’s an ISLAND. Of course there are. But I loved Fort Zachary. I loved the coral, the barrier rocks, the snorkeling, the sound of children laughing, and the shaded picnic area. It was home in a way none of the other beaches could be – the only thing more home was the open ocean and the turquoise-tinged water of the dolphin playground.

I was slathering sun block on my arms, legs, and face when Sebastian grabbed the bottle, squirted a decent amount into his hands, and moved to rub it onto my back. The feeling of his hands working the lotion into my skin made the heat ratchet up to a nearly uncomfortable level – especially when he slid his hands under the edge of the tank part of my suit. I swallowed and rubbed the lotion into my arms a little harder.

I felt his hands leave my skin and went to move, exhaling in relief, when he grabbed my hip and held me still. “Not done,” he murmured.

“What? Yes you are…you got my whole…oh...hell…”I squeaked and bit my lip. The man was rubbing the lotion into the backs of my legs. He was being annoyingly thorough, too, working his hands in firm circles down the backs of my thighs and to my calves. “That’s unnecessary…”

“You’ll burn.” His voice teased at me.

I grumbled, “You’re doing this on purpose.”

He just laughed and stood up, rubbing at a spot on my cheek. “Maybe. Are we going swimming or are we going to stand here and debate the merits of me touching your legs?”

“I thought you were supposed to be a prude.” The words left my mouth before I could call them back. I winced.

“Where did you hear that?” That eyebrow was climbing up his face.

“Ahh…Tashy. Said you were a prude and…tight-ass…” I coughed. “Chantry boy. And you took a vow of chastity.”

He tilted his head down to look into my face, his mouth quirked up into a half-smile, “Former Chantry boy, now Prince of Starkhaven.”

“Still…”I whispered, “You were very adamant about not making me uncomfortable.”

“Are you uncomfortable because this is unwelcome or uncomfortable because this is new territory?” His eyes were so blue and were gazing steadily into mine. “Which is it Emmaline?”

I swallowed, “New territory.” I was nothing if not honest. It was annoying.

“Ahh,” He said as he straightened. “One day here and I feel different. Freer. Less…weighed down. It feels so natural to flirt with you. And I want to…touch…I never would have let myself in Kirkwall. Too many people watching. But nobody watches here and you are a delight. I had thought Bree was the best this world had to offer. She is persuasive and charismatic.”

I scrunched up my nose, “She’s sweet. And yes, she gets people to do things.”

“I think I like the mysterious ones the best. A puzzle to solve.” He took my hand and started walking to the ocean.

“And when you solve it? Will you be bored and discard it?” My voice was breathy.

“Emmie,” He tugged me into the ocean, “You are a puzzle that will never be solved. I will think I have you figured out and you’ll change. You’re like the ocean. No, I’d not discard you.”

I splashed into the water and watched him give a laugh and dive in. I suddenly wished I could talk to Bree and ask her about what to do. How to proceed. How to handle all of…this…


	5. Nagging Fade Dreams

I stood next to my bed and watched Mr. Fancy Britches – still fancy even in sleep pants and barefeet – make himself comfortable. He was in my bed. He was in…my bed. Again. And looking at me with those vivid blue eyes as if to say “Well then, are you coming to bed or what?” I sighed deeply and turned off the bedroom light and crawled under the covers, careful to keep myself on the edge of the bed.

“Are you hanging on by your toes?” He was laughing at me. “You’re hugging the edge of the bed so tightly you’re going to fall off.”

“No I’m not,” I grumbled back at him. “I’m perfectly comfortable.

“Oh really? Perfectly comfortable is it? I doubt it. Come here. You’ll sleep better.” He patted the space right next to him. I could tell he was shooting me a charming smile. I didn’t need to see it, I could feel it aimed at me from across the bed.

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable plastering myself against you. I found you on a ROCK, Sebastian. A rock! I’m not sure that sleeping plastered against men who poof into existence on rocks is a good idea.” My voice rose a little as I spoke.

He laughed, “You get used to stuff like this in my world. Magic and all that. I’ve seen more weird and uncanny following Hawke around than I ever did in my life. And I still feel like the Maker’s hand is in all this.”

I snorted at that and he patted the bed again. I clung to the edge of the bed for another moment and then moved closer to the center, still not touching him but no longer curled into a ball. “How about this?”

“Better, but still not good enough.” He wiggled a bit and ended up pressed against my side. “There.”

“I don’t need you clinging to me,” I grumbled. “Handsy.”

“That’s Bree’s word.” He chuckled. “She told me I had naughty eyes. Do I?”

I slapped at one of his hands as it drifted over my stomach and grumbled when he ignored me and tucked me against him. “You have sinful eyes. They laugh and tease.”

“Do I?” He sounded surprised. “I don’t mean to have sinful eyes.”

“No? You are a flirt and a scoundrel.” The old-fashioned word fit him to a T. Oh Sure, Fancy Britches may have taken that vow, but he seemed to be moving past it pretty quickly. “You’re not acting like a member of the cloth.”

“No. No I’m not.” He sounded pleased. “I told you that Hawke encouraged me to fight for my throne. I wasn’t sure at the time that was such a good idea. I had just taken my vows, just found my peace in the life of the Chantry. It was a good life. Quiet, contemplative, and filled with learning. Elthina, the Revered Mother, was a mother to me, and she was so proud of me. But then my parents were killed and the throne taken by unscrupulous men. I remember telling Hawke that the average citizen wouldn’t care who was on the throne…but…” He huffed softly, “Hawke reminded me that it would be the little people who suffered, that a bad ruler hurts the most vulnerable first. And I knew he was right, so I renounced my vows and started working towards retaking the throne. I think part of me found it all academic, all very abstract. My inheritance came through and I took an estate in Hightown and lived there – but I spent most of my time in the Chantry. It felt like I was still a part of it.”

“What does that have to do with now?” I rolled to face him, my eyes picking out his expression in the dark. “You said yourself, you still feel like you’re a brother of the cloth.”

“I did feel that way. And then I met Bree. I got to know her, listened to her views on Kirkwall and the people and I realized that perhaps…perhaps a good leader was needed. And I could be that – a good leader. But I was still stuck in my old habits. And then I came here. Hard to have habits when the world is a new one.” He had propped his head up on his hand and we were close, our legs touching as he spoke. “I met you.”

“I told you…” I started, stopping with a huff when he interrupted me.

“Yes, yes – that this is all an unusual circumstance. But what if I didn’t try, Emmie? What if I just watched and went back? Would I regret?” He was staring at me with such intensity that I shivered. “Would I regret not getting to know you? Not flirting with you? Not…” He stopped and moved those extra few inches and pressed his lips to mine.

Warm and soft, my mind said. His lips were warm and soft and moving gently over mine with a skill I didn’t possess – though it didn’t hardly matter as I opened to him after a brief moment and let him in to taste. The kiss hovered on the cusp between sweet and passion for another moment, him tentative and me shy. And then I touched his lower lip with my tongue and that seemed to be all the permission he needed to roll me to my back and follow, to deepen the kiss into an all-encompassing statement of want.

My little moan had him slowing and then pulling away. Not far, just enough to prop himself up and look down at me. His chest was pressed to mine, his hips next to me on the bed, and his lips looked swollen in the moonlight. I lay there stunned, unsure of what to do next – afraid that he’d take the next step but hoping that he would because I certainly didn’t know where this dance was going. He watched me for a moment and exhaled gently, bending back down to draw me into another kiss – this one achingly sweet and tender.

He kept it up for a while, each kiss blending into the next until my hands were pressed tightly to his back and my moans were needy. And then he just…tucked me back against him with a gentle kiss to my forehead. “Sleep, Emmie,” he whispered to me, his arms holding me close.

***

  
“Been a while, Emmie. Haven’t seen you in over a year.” The voice was very precise, very straight-forward. It was a familiar voice, Bree’s Nana’s voice.

I looked around and sighed deeply, recognizing the dream for what it was, “Nana, why am I here?”

“You hit your head and forget who you are, girl? You always walk the Fade. You just do it with your eyes closed. And how you keep the demons from you, I’ve no clue.” Nana slipped into view looking the same way she always had – a force of nature wrapped up in an elegant package.

“I have Osmond. He usually keeps the worst away. We can thank Father for his nearly compulsive need to have spirit animals guarding every child he’s taken under his wing.” I shrugged. “Besides, there is nothing they have that I want. What do you want?”

“You’ve grown bitter, girl. Bitter and closed off. Every year, a little more. Part of you in the past, part of you refusing the present. The rest of you floating in your boat – running away. You can’t now. Your past has caught up with you.” She chuckled. “Like the past always does.”

“Sebastian?” I grimaced. “He’ll be going back. No need for me to…”

“You are being deliberately foolish. I always liked you. Don’t make me regret it.” Nana’s voice slapped at me and I sighed. “You need to tell him.”

“No.” My tone was firm. “That’s not me any longer.”

“You’re needed. Father’s going to need you.” Nana moved closer to me. “Garrett needs you.”

“Garrett doesn’t even know I exist. Let’s keep it that way. I’m not going back, Nana. Even if I wanted to, I can’t get back on my own. I don’t use blood magic.” I crossed my arms tightly over my chest. “And why should I? Why now? I have a good life here. Quiet. I don’t harm anybody, I work hard, I love my boat and my job…I live a good life. Why? Why now? It’s been eighteen years, Nana. Eighteen. I don’t remember that girl anymore.”

“Ask the Maker if you want those questions answered, girl. You kissed Sebastian.” Nana’s eyes twinkled. “At least you aren’t cavorting with three men. This one’s a handful, though.”

“HE kissed ME,” I clarified.

“You wanted him to.” Nana pressed.

“I did not,” I said stubbornly.

“Been holding out for a Prince,” Nana pressed harder.

I harrumphed, “Have not.”

“Liar.”

“You are badgering me in my dreams!” I threw my hands up in the air and stomped around. “Fine. Yes. I wanted him to kiss me. Yes, I’m scared shitless about all this. You want me to return? You want me to what…take back up that life? My mother brought me here to keep me from that life.”

“She did what she needed to when you were a child. You aren’t a child any longer. Take him out on the ocean, tell him, show him. He needs to know who he’s falling for. Hiding from him isn’t right. He’s not like the others. My granddaughter will need you, Emmie. Bree’s there. She needs you. Garrett needs you. Other need you. You can bring so much help.” Nana touched my arm and I could feel her.

“Dammit. This isn’t going to end well. I’m needed – bah.” I mumbled. “Fine. Fine! But only because you’ll haunt my dreams till I say yes.”

“If I didn’t, I’d send Garbo to you.” Nana laughed.

“Stupid rooster. Osmond hates him, you know. Bothers my cat.” I groused. “I’ll tell him. He’ll hate me when I do.”

“No he won’t.” Nana said with an exasperated sigh. “But you should tell him before he ravishes you. I’d hate for you to set the bed on fire out of fear.”

“Pft. Fancy Britches? Ravish? Hah. And he’s a Chantry boy. He’ll hate everything about me.” I waved my hand at Nana. “Now go. Begone. Go harass Bree or something. I need sleep.”

“I’m not some Spirit that you can order around,” Nana said on a laugh. “But I’ll go. Tell him tomorrow, Emmie. Or I’ll be back.”

I sighed and clenched my hands into fists. Delightful. Now I had ghosts visiting me. Fade dreams. Nagging ghostly Fade dreams. At least this one didn’t involve demons and whatnot. I watched as the landscape slowly shifted to the ocean, my feet suddenly on the deck of my boat. The wind blew gently across the bow and Sebastian was lounging in the sun. It was glorious and perfect.

I sat down and enjoyed the dream, let myself float away on the smells of salt and fish, and tried to not think about what would come the next day. Part of me had always known that I couldn’t hide forever. I just wasn’t sure I was ready to stop being Emmie Carr.

I wasn’t sure I was ready to return to a life I barely remembered.

***

  
I blinked and squinted at the sun coming in the window. Last night’s dream was technicolor vivid in my mind still. Nana’s voice was hammering at me and I sighed, not particularly wanting to deal with the problems today.

But I understood why Nana was pressing me.

If I continued to let Sebastian flirt and seduce me, and I didn’t tell him, he’d feel betrayed. Hurt. Upset. Better to get all those pesky feelings out now before we went down that path. Better I be honest and upfront rather than not be. I rolled over and watched him sleep, remembering the way his lips felt against mine last night.

I had liked the kiss.

It had scared me, but I had liked it. I had liked the feel of him against me, pressing me down into the bed. Again, it scared me but I had still liked it. What if this was all some divine plan? No, that was crazy thinking. Or was it?

I didn’t know anymore.

Sebastian yawned and stretched, his eyes blinking awake. He turned, his eyes finding me, pondered me for a moment, and then smiled a tentative smile. “Morning…” his voice was hesitant.

“Hi,” I flushed.

“Not mad at me, I hope.” He rolled to face me and I was reminded of last night and those kisses. “I got caught up in the moment. No…I wanted to kiss you. And I did.”

“You did,” I agreed with him.

“Thoroughly,” He said, a smile making his lips twitch.

“Yes, I agree,” I blushed more.

“I want to kiss you again,” He leaned forward a bit. “May I?”

I swallowed and nodded, my eyes closing. I heard his soft chuckle and then felt his lips covering my own. It was a gentle kiss, just a sipping at my lips before he pulled away. I didn’t know if I was disappointed or not that he hadn’t pressed for more.

“I’m not sorry,” He said finally, his voice husky.

I opened my eyes at that and moved my hand to touch his cheek, “I don’t think I am either. Just frightened of where this is headed.”

“The old man-on-a-rock issue, right?” He smiled, “We’ll take it slow, Emmie. If more happens…we’ll deal with it. Discuss it.”

“And Father won’t be back for another few days.” I added.

“Indeed. Do we have plans for today?” He sat up, the covers falling to expose his chest and shoulders. I blinked at his naked skin and thought that there were worse things in life than waking up next to Sebastian Vael. Not many better things…but a whole host of worst things.

“Ah…want to go sailing? I can show you were the dolphins play, teach you to snorkel…we can come home and grill fish for dinner.” I sat up too and tried to get my hair to lie flat.

He chuckled, his eyes warm, “That sounds delightful. And after dinner…we can kiss some more.”

“Glutton,” I muttered, climbing from the bed.

“I may turn into one, yes.” Sebastian said, his eyes sliding down my body. “It’s sinful, I know. But I don’t think anybody could blame me.”

The look I shot him was peevish and I marched myself to the bathroom before I could respond. My stomach churned, worry eating at me. Best to get it over with. Quick – like ripping off a bandaid.

What if he hated me after today?


	6. History, Family, and Revelations

The boat bobbed on the gentle waves, the water below us a light turquoise. I lowered the anchor and checked my lines, making sure everything was sturdy and set. I didn’t want to start telling the story and have the boat go haywire in a gust of wind.

Sebastian was lounging in the sun, his head tipped back and a smile on his lips. I was loathed to bother him but…better now. Better now than on land where somebody might see. I made my way to him and sat down on the bench near his feet, my hand lightly touching his leg, “Sebastian? Can I talk to you?”

“Of course, Emmie. What’s wrong?” He sat up, his eyes searching my face. “I’m not going to like this, am I?”

“Well…um. That’s a matter of some debate. I need to…I need to be straight with you. About me. About why I’m here in Key West. I have a story to tell you. Don’t interrupt me…I’ll answer your questions at the end. Ok?” I scrubbed at my face and looked at him. “Ok?”

“Alright. I’ll try my hardest.” He sat up and turned to look at me.

I inhaled and let myself fall into the past. “There was once a young woman, a scion of the House of Amell, born and raised in Kirkwall. Revka. She was young and beautiful and her father hoped to marry her into a higher house to increase their standings. But Revka was a little wild and she got pregnant and had a son, Gavin. Her father threatened to disown her but Revka's mother stepped in and asked him to give her one more chance. Her father did. Revka repaid him by getting pregnant again, this time having a daughter, Solona.”

“Revka's father was beside himself. No man in society would marry a woman who had had two children outside of marriage. She was given two options – give the children to the Chantry and marry the man her father chose for her or be disowned and go to Starkhaven to live with her Aunt – a pious woman. Revka chose Starkhaven.” I inhaled slightly, hands trembling, stood, and started pacing. “Life was ok in Starkhaven. Revka raised her children, taught them manners, etiquette, the Chant, and about society. Their Aunt taught them about gardening, reinforced their studies on the Maker, and made sure they were humble, pious, and well-behaved.”

“Ten years later, Revka's father's health was failing and he called his daughter back to Kirkwall. The family traveled first to Ostwick with the Aunt. She had wanted to visit friends and thought the round-about trip would be good for the children. Revka agreed to it. On the way from Ostwick to Kirkwall, the Amell family was set upon by bandits. Their guards and the Aunt were killed and Revka threatened with rape. Solona, ten and in terror, came into her magic and set the guards ablaze. When the fire finally settled, all that was left were bones.” I looked at Sebastian, wincing at what I saw on his face, and continued, “Luckily for the family, an apostate had seen the attack and had, in an uncharacteristic move for most apostates, rushed to help. In the face of the girl's obvious magical ability, he told the family of his reason for being on the road. There was a man he was meeting – somebody who could get him out of Thedas and away from the Circle. He told Revka that her daughter would face a life sequestered from society, her name stricken from the family register, kept locked away because of her magic. She could either continue to Kirkwall – where templars would find the girl, or she could go with him. Revka went with him.”

I clenched my fists and swallowed, “I was ten when I set foot in Key West. Father brought us over. We met him in a cave on the Wounded Coast. Nana, Bree’s Nana, met us on the beach. She got us all papers: birth certificates, social security numbers...all the little nuances needed to live here. Gavin was put in school and Father took up my training and home schooling. Our names were changed. Mom met a man, fell in love, and married. We took his last name. When I was eighteen, I made the decision to stop using my magic. I started working with my father on his boats. Reggie was studying the occult and was offered an opportunity in England – a country overseas. He took it. Three years ago, a freak storm hit the island. My mom and dad were on one of their boats...they...they never came back. So there you go.”

Sebastian sat there for a moment, his eyes traveling my face, and shook his head, “Are you telling me you're an Amell?”

“And a mage.” I added, “Don't forget that part.”

“Prove it.” He leaned back, “I don't believe you.”

It had been ten years since I had consciously touched my magic,but it was as if I had never stopped using it. I felt it unfurl and flower, warmth filling my limbs as I summoned a wisp to bob and twirl over my head. Then, just in case that wasn't enough, I held out a hand and called forth a small ball of glowing bugs – little fireflies that danced in the air and played over my fingers. I watched them for a moment, smiling at the memories of being a child and filling the air with fireflies and butterflies, and then waved my hand. They disappeared. “My specialty is creation magic – summonings mostly. Animals almost exclusively. I can heal fairly well, or I used to be able to. I also can chain lightning and summon fire. It's not as natural as the swarms but we can't have everything in life be easy.”

“Maker...” Sebastian breathed. “An apostate.”

“Mm. Yes. I am. Have been my whole life.” I perched up near the sail and watched him watch me. “I thought...you kissed me last night. And if this was to...if you were wanting to...I didn't want to lead you on. Ok? I know who you are. I know who your family is. I was raised in Starkhaven.” I smiled slightly. “Have pretty decent memories of it, in fact. I remember my mother talking about Leandra, her cousin, and how she had one-upped Mom by running off to Ferelden to marry an apostate. Mom thought it the funniest thing ever. She may have birthed two bastards, one of them a mage, and left Thedas but at least she hadn’t married an apostate and moved to Dog Land. Then she’d laugh and laugh.” I was watching Sebastian closely, waiting for the hammer to fall.

“Are you...do you practice...” his voice was hesitant.

“Blood magic? No. I can't bring you back to Thedas, Sebastian. I refused to learn it. And if I did, I wouldn't be able to use my talents. No, I'm not a blood mage. Father was pretty adamant about me not learning, at any rate.” I sighed. “Look...just...get it over with, alright? You're the Prince of Starkhaven. That family is known for being joined at the hip with the Chantry. Just...” I pressed my hands to my face.

“What? Rave at you? Tell you your soul is destined to the Void? Drag you back and to the templars? Emmie...do I even call you Emmie?” Sebastian stood and moved towards me, “Maker. Garrett thinks he's pretty much alone. His mother is dead. His brother is dead. His sister is locked in the Gallows...his Uncle squandered the family name and fortune...if he knew you were alive he'd...he'd welcome you with open arms.”

“Me? A mage? Hah.” I snorted. “I'm not welcome in Thedas.”

Sebastian grew quiet at that. “I suppose. You’re probably right. My family – we’ve been loyal Chantry supporters. I’ve supported the Knight Commander pretty steadily…”

“Figured you did. And you do call me Emmie. I've been Emmie for eighteen years. I barely remember what it was like to be called Solona.” I licked my lips. “I can take you back to Tashy's...so you don't have to stay with me. I would understand.”

He watched me closely, his head tilting. “So you're a mage.” I nodded. “From Kirkwall, but you grew up in Starkhaven.” I nodded again. “And you're nobility.” I rolled my eyes and shrugged. “And you found me on the rocks here in Key West. It's...if this isn't the hand of the Maker then I don't know what is.”

“Sebastian...” I started, stopping when he tugged me up and to him. “What are you doing?”

“Hugging you. I'm not going to stay with Tashy. I want to get to know you more.” His arms were warm around me and I wasn't sure what to think. “I should be horrified but I'm not. I guess being around Bree and Anders has rubbed off on me something terrible. I’ll need to say extra prayers tonight.”

“I'm an apostate. Even if you decided you wanted to drag me back...and I can already see it in your eyes, you want to. You want to make me go back. Son of a bitch, they'll lock me up!” I wiggled in his arms trying to get free.

“Garrett has all kinds of apostates hanging around him. A blood mage elf and Anders lives with him – he's possessed. They aren't locked up.” Sebastian tightened his arms and I gawked at him.

“He lives with an abomination?” My jaw clicked shut.

“He runs a clinic so he's a nice abomination? I can't believe I'm defending Anders...” Sebastian muttered.

“Hold up. He heals? Like a Spirit Healer?” I couldn't get free and finally just sagged, “He's not an abomination if he heals, Sebastian. Blood mages and abominations can't heal. What kind of half-assed teaching did you get in the Chantry?”

“Is this why you are so against religion?” He dragged me back to the bench and settled me against him.

I sighed and leaned back against his chest, “Hard to be pro-religion when it brands you a sin.”

“Magic should serve man, and never to rule over him” Sebastian quoted.

I grunted “All that the Maker has wrought is in His hand, Beloved and precious to Him.”

“Threnodies. You know the Chant.” Sebastian blinked in surprise.

“Lived in Starkhaven for the first ten years of my life. Went to Chant. Had a pious Aunt. Don't preach at me about the sins of Tevinter. The Chantry loves to use that verse to smack down mages.” I sighed and tried to pull away, “Father showed me that magic can bring use to a life.”

“Then why stop using it?” Sebastian tightened his arms and held me firmly against him.

I stopped trying to pull away and tilted my head up so I could look him in the eyed, “Because here there is no need for it. Because it was a reminder of how different I am. Because it was a reminder of why we weren't in Kirkwall. Why my mother worked instead of being wealthy. A reminder of all she gave up. So I stopped using it.”

“And your brother?” He relaxed his arms, one hand brushing my hair back from my face. “Is he a mage as well?”

“No. Just me. So...there. You've heard the story. You've asked your questions. What now?” I turned my head to look at the ocean – a physical reminder of all that I loved about this world. A steady heartbeat that my magic swirled to.

“Nothing's changed, Emmie. I want to get to know you. Only now, I'm going to work at persuading you to come home with me. Garrett needs you.” Sebastian ran his hands up and down my arms. “And I...want to understand better. You, your magic, who you are. Woo you properly.” He said that with a smile. I snorted and felt my lips twitch. “Anders is going to find this all terribly amusing. I can already hear him making pointed comments about me.”

I hummed in response and slowly, carefully, let myself lean on him. “I'll think about it. But no promises.”

“I'm not asking for any...yet.” His arms wrapped back around me and for a while we just watched the ocean. It was...nice.

***

  
We did end up snorkeling. In the end, I gave in and decided to enjoy my day on the water. Whatever happened, whatever Sebastian thought should happen, I had this. The ocean, my boat, my home. I put the past where it belonged – in the past – and showed Sebastian how to use the snorkeling gear. Then I took him out and showed him the wonders that lived under the water.

He loved it. Blasted man paddled all around the reef pointing and getting excited. We saw a rainbow's worth of fish, stingrays, and a small nurse shark. He was ecstatic and I was relaxed. When we finally made it back to the boat, I was headed towards a sunburn on my back and he was even more tanned. I grumbled at the slight itching across my shoulders but couldn't find the energy to truly be upset. Any day on the water, in the water, was a good day.

I weighed anchor, turned us back towards Key West, caught the wind, and started sailing us home.

“So...” Sebastian said, coming to stand with me at the wheel. “I'm still wrapping my mind around all this.”

I glanced up at him and then focused back on the water. “Hmm...” was all I could think to say.

“Now that I think about it, you do look a little like Bethany in the face.” Sebastian pondered me, tapping his chin as his eyes wandered over my face and body. “I'd have to have you stand next to Garrett to really know if you two share any similar traits.”

“Is he a short, pudgy woman, then?” I asked, my lips twitching.

“He's a tall, hairy man.” Sebastian said on a laugh. “You aren't pudgy. You're delightfully curvy.”

“Uh-huh,” I murmured. “Delightfully curvy.”

“You're snarkier now.” He noted, “Is it because I know?”

“It's because I told you and now you're stuck with all of my quirks as opposed to me trying to hide from you and behave.” I checked my compass and adjusted our course a hair. “Or because I'm getting comfortable with you...shit...” I hadn't meant to say that out loud. Sebastian was looking pleased. “Don't get any ideas.”

“I believe I already have ideas. Hard not to after having held you last night, after tasting your lips,” His voice was doing that extra-brogue, let's seduce the woman thing he could do. It was working, sadly. I had never considered myself to have any kinks...that I knew of...but we could add “Sebastian's voice” to the list. I grumbled at myself.

“Stop that. You can't seduce me. I'm an apostate. You're the Prince of Starkhaven. Best I can hope for is a quick romp and then templars.” I muttered. “Stupid templars and their stupid circles. Circles. They're all towers! Not round buildings. Kinda square and...phallic. Stupid.”

“Are you muttering about how the mage circles resemble a man's genitals?” Sebastian was laughing at me. “Are you?”

I stuck my tongue out at him.

“Are you sure your mother taught you manners?” He teased at me. “You'll fit right in with Garrett. He's not fond of manners either.”

“You keep talking about him.” I grumbled.

Sebastian leaned against the wall near the wheel and smiled. “I plan on a full assault to get you to come back. You could stay with me till he returns from his honeymoon.”

“No ulterior motives, then? My own room? No touching? No wooing? You want me to return for Garrett's happiness?” Something in me twisted and I shoved at the feeling. We were attracted, yes, not attached. No getting attached to Mr. Fancy Britches.

Sebastian was giving me a little smile, one of those smiles that made him look devious, “I didn't say that.”

I grunted and returned to paying attention to sailing the boat. No sense in indulging the man. He had been here what...two days? Father would be back in another four or five. We'd kick Sebastian back to Kirkwall and I would return to my quiet, unassuming, magic-free life. It would be glorious. Maybe I'd plan a trip to see Reggie. Maybe I'd plan a trip to the Bahamas. Nana could bite my ass.

“I amend my statement. I plan to get you to return with me to live with me in my home, not as a guest but as my lover. And you'll be happy to come with me. You'll meet your cousin, we'll decide what to do about Starkhaven, and there will be plenty of wooing.” He gave me a full smile...with teeth...and then wandered to the bench he had been sunning himself on, settling back and tilting his face to the sun.

Pride, I thought. The Maker has a lot to say about it. Sebastian was full of it. I snorted at his entire little speech. I mean, he wasn't serious, was he?

No.

Right?


	7. Wicked Prince, Wicked Kisses

“So, do you have a staff?” Sebastian was leaning on the counter and watching me prepare the fish – mahi mahi this time. I glanced at him and went back to rubbing the fish down with a mix of oil and spices. “Do you?”

“Yes,” I placed both fillets on a plate in the fridge, washed my hands, and headed for the back door and the grill sitting on the patio. Sebastian followed, watching me pile charcoal into the bottom of the grill. I saw him eying the matches, rolled my eyes, and snapped my fingers. The charcoal lit as if by…magic. I sighed.

He chuckled. “Show me. Do you know how to use it or is it just for channeling?”

Buddha on a bicycle, he’d been hounding me since we got home. Did I know any offensive spells? How was my healing ability? Could I only summon fireflies or could I summon other animals? Was Omsond a special pet or just a cat? He was insatiable with the questions. I placed the grill over the fire and motioned for Sebastian to follow me.

I kept my staff in the hall closet in a box that had been spelled by me. I had to dispel the glyph on the floor first. No sense in making it easy for thieves to steal a priceless stick. Can’t replace a staff in Key West. This had been a graduation gift from Father.

I dispelled the glyphs sealing the box closed and opened it, removing a staff made from a single branch of oak. It was long, polished, and carved with runes. The top was wrapped in silver wire with a single blue crystal. Unlike a lot of mage staves, this one didn’t end in a blade but in a solid silver cap used to help connect my magic with the ground. The staff channeled creation magic, strengthened my summoning ability, and tweaked my healing spells a tad. My electricity spells and fire spells aside, I was at heart a nature mage – more in tune with flora and fauna than anything else.

Sebastian peered into the box and tapped the cloth that lay under the staff, “What’s that?”

I grimaced, “A robe.”

“You own a robe? A mage robe?” He grinned at me. “Will you wear it for me?”

“Nope. I’m not putting that thing on ever.” I ran my hand down my staff and allowed my magic to reconnect with it. “I do know how to use this. Father made me learn. I know enough to be dangerous, enough to hurt a man, if necessary. Not that I’ve ever had to fight with my magic. All I’ve ever used it for was occasional healing and augmentations.” I hefted the staff and then tapped it on the floor, smiling when the crystal sparked and my power settled. It felt good to hold the wood, to reconnect to a part of me that I had shut off. Scary but good.

Sebastian moved to me and placed his hands on my waist. I watched him, my eyes wary, unsure of what he was thinking. I was thinking that he was very tall and very broad around the shoulders and his eyes looked like the ocean. Those thoughts were replaced with static when his head bent down and his lips met mine. Then there was just the feeling of his lips on mine, of his hands first at my waist and then flattening and dragging up my back to tangle in my hair. He nibbled over my lips, then pried my mouth open and tasted me.

I was panting a little when he pulled away, befuddled by the kisses, and didn’t object when he pulled the staff from my hand. He placed it back in the box, gave me a look, and then gathered me back up and into another kiss. Maybe talk of my staff training had turned him on? I wasn’t sure; I just knew that his mouth was back on mine and he was moving backwards. I didn’t say anything until he sat down suddenly on the couch and pulled me down to his lap, arranging me so that I was straddling his hips and facing him while he leaned back against the cushions.

“What are you doing, Sebastian?” I gawked at him, my gawk turning into a sort of gibbering blush as his hands slid under my shirt to tease over the bare skin of my stomach.

“I had a sudden need to taste you. Should I stop?” He was watching me as his clever fingers stroked over my abdomen and then slowly moved up my body. At the first teasing touch on the underside of my breasts, I inhaled sharply, and he tilted his head back, a smile forming on his lips. “Tell me to stop, Emmie.”

I swallowed and shook my head. Part of me was holding up a finger and going “found the man on a rock, Em. On a rock. In the ocean. You can’t let him fondle you. You don’t know him.” Part of me was shaking my head and mumbling, “Starkhaven Prince touching your breasts – he’s going to have sex with you and then go find a suitable woman. You’re setting yourself up for heartbreak, love.” The rest of me was encouraging me to pull my shirt off…maybe even my bra…and just let the man have his way with me.

His clever fingers teased along the underside of my breasts before slowly inching up and over, cupping me in his warm palms. My nipples grew hard and my breasts tightened, a pulse of arousal shooting from my nipples to my groin so fast that I was dizzy. Sebastian had a look on his face like he had found the Holy Grail and it had been hidden under my shirt the entire time. His hands flexed and I shifted at the sensation. He smiled and flexed his hands again, his fingers smoothing over the cotton of my bra to rub at the hardened points. I swallowed, bit my lips, and closed my eyes.

I had had a guy’s hand up my shirt before but it had never felt this good. And the guy hadn’t looked at me like Sebastian was looking at me. “May I see you?” His voice was whisper quiet in the room and I swallowed again, nodding, not opening my eyes because I knew I was blushing and was afraid to look at Sebastian.

My shirt went flying and then his fingers were at the clasp of my bra. Despite not being from here and probably never seeing an actual bra before, Sebastian only took about three tries before he got the hooks undone. My lips twitched as I remembered him talking about having a pretty sordid past. A little bit of practice and I bet he could unhook the bra with his teeth – a thought that had my skin flashing hot.

In the time it took for me to have the thought, he had my bra off of me. I felt cool air and…nothing. No touching…heard no words…nothing. I opened my eyes to see him watching me, his lips curling up when my eyes met his. “It has been years since I’ve seen a woman undressed. Years since I have touched bare skin and heard pleasured gasps.” He dragged the back of his knuckles over one breast and watched my nipple pucker, his eyes never leaving mine. “Well worth the wait, in my opinion.” He leaned up to kiss one nipple and then the other, settling back and smoothing his hands over my skin.

“Ah…thank you?” I squirmed and his hands slid down to grip my hips tightly.

“If you move like that over me, I will lose control. It’s a close thing right now, Emmie. I don’t want to spend in my pants. And I will if you move like that.” His hands toyed with my skin. “No, don’t try to get up,” his voice was filled with laughter, “just don’t wiggle.”

I stilled and he returned to stroking his fingers over my skin. His right fingers pinched my nipple and tugged and I bit my lip, my hips rocking before I could stop myself. He laughed a breathless laugh, “Sorry,” I mumbled. That made him laugh more.

“Do you lose control of your magic when you peak?” He cupped my breasts and squeezed them, sitting back up to lick over the nipple he had pinched. “Do you know?”

“Ahh…I…don’t.” His mouth was wicked. His fingers were wicked. And I was starting to rock uncontrollably over what was most definitely a bulge in his pants. “Sebastian…”

“Hmm?” He had pressed his hands flat to my back and was busy licking up my chest to nuzzle at my neck.

“I’m not complaining but…” I inhaled at the feeling of his teeth on my shoulder. “Oh…”

“But?” He dragged his lips up the side of my neck to my ear, sucking on the lobe. Tingles cascaded down my body and I rocked harder against him. “But?” He blew into my ear.

“I forget…” I moaned and shivered. The orgasm sat just out of reach. I could feel everything in me tightening – shivery and hot – but it sat just beyond where I was. I slid my hips forward, his arousal rubbing over my heat and another bloom of pleasure spread and filled me. But I couldn’t crest. It was maddening.

Sebastian drew me into another kiss, his lips firm against my mouth, his tongue drawing mine out to tangle and tease. I am pretty sure I was full-on panting into his mouth and nearly writhing over him. He pulled back from the kiss, his eyes admiring my mouth, and then leaned back on the couch to watch me. I flushed at the look in his eyes, “You’re close.” It was a statement, not a question. “I’ve barely touched you.”

I felt some embarrassment at that, but was too busy dealing with all the new sensations to really respond. I wiggled and sighed, trying to calm myself, mortification slipping over me. I had just about ground myself to orgasm on his lap…had let him pull off my shirt and touch my breasts…I had found him on a ROCK! What was wrong with me?!

He gave me a slow smile and pressed a hand to my stomach and dragged it down to toy with the waistband of my shorts. “I want to see your face in pleasure.”

“You want a lot of things,” I muttered. “I’m not taking my shorts off.”

“You don’t have to,” he said, his hand continuing down to where my crotch sat over his erection. His fingers pressed up, cupping over my mound and my spine bowed back at the sudden spike of sheer pleasure. He chuckled and sat back up, his hand cupping over me and pressing, fingers sliding until a sharp gasp exploded from my mouth. He tugged my head back with his other hand and nipped at my throat as his fingers worked over that spot and I saw stars. Stiffened, gasped, and saw stars as I lost control.

I was cuddled against Sebastian's chest, his hands soothing up and down my back, when I decided to rejoin the land of the living. He was humming a soft tune, his nails lightly scraping over my back, when I lifted my head. The look he gave me fell somewhere in-between gentle and pleased. “Welcome back.”

“Mm...” I rubbed my cheek against his chest and blinked owlishly. “What happened?”

His chuckle shook me lightly, “Before or after?” I gave him a look and he just grinned, “You are very beautiful when you peak, Emmie. And I think it is safe to say you do lose a little control when you do and it's actually quite lovely. A beautiful green glow. You've been cuddling up to me for a bit now. I like it.”

“Ahh...” My brain mushed a bit at his pleased look. “Er...we...I am...did you...”

He tilted my head up and kissed me. “Mm. No. I did not. I'm a gentleman still. A roguish one, yes, but still a gentleman. I can wait. Will you sleep with no shirt on tonight?”

I tried to focus on his words, “You want me to sleep in just my panties?”

“You can sleep nude. I'd enjoy it. I'd make sure you enjoyed it.” His nails scraped slowly down my spine and I shivered.

“Celibate.” I croaked the word at him and he laughed.

“Me or you? I just set that vow on fire, _a chuisle_ . It’s safe to say that I have made my decision. You aren't ready to take that final step yet, I can tell. I am perfectly content to wait and seduce you slowly, Emmie.” His fingers dipped under the waistband of my shorts. “I'd like to feel your skin while we sleep.”

“Can I put my shirt on to grill the fish?” I was blushing, a little shy, but also incredibly relaxed.

“Probably for the best.” He tugged me into one more kiss, his lips searing against mine. “We'll eat, relax, talk some more...and then I will hold you tonight.” He slowly stood, placing me on my feet. “I never thought I'd be with another lover, but the Maker works in mysterious ways. You aren't a fling, Emmie. I was serious earlier. I will convince you to return with me. Garrett needs you and I have a feeling I do as well.”

***

  
“You are a good cook,” Sebastian said as he took another bite of his fish. “This manages to be spicy and sweet all at once. And I like these…what did you call them?”

“Plantains. Sweet ones fried in butter. You can eat them when they’re green. Boiled and mashed like a potato or sliced thin and fried. I like them like that as well. And thank you,” I flushed a little. “Is the mango ok?”

“The orange fruit in the salad? Yes. We don’t get these flavors in Kirkwall. I will miss this when I return.” He took another bite and closed his eyes, savoring the flavors. “We eat a lot of Orlesian food.”

“Poncy,”I said with an eye-roll. “Does the ham still taste like despair?”

“If done right,” Sebastian said on a laugh. He leaned back in his chair and watched me for a moment, “I was given to the Chantry when I was thirteen.”

“Pardon?” I blinked at him. “Thirteen? You were just a child.”

“I was an embarrassment. The third child in line for the throne, and a headstrong one at that. My parents had their heir, the spare, and me. The oldest would inherit the title. The second son would go into the Army. And if a third was to be had, they were destined for the Chantry.” He gave a soft chuckle, “I resented it. I resented my parents. My Grandfather taught me archery and talked up the Chantry life as something deeply…important. But when I got there, well.” He took a sip of his iced tea and tapped a finger on the table. “As I got older I rebelled. I drank, took lovers, tried my hardest to live a life that was the complete opposite of the Chantry.”

I watched him talk, a sadness leaking from him as he spoke of his family. I had nothing to compare to his experiences. My mom had loved my brother and I so much she had given up the family fortunes and eventually her home. His family had shoved him into the church because they had had one too many children. “So what calmed you down?”

“Revered Mother Elthina. She watched and waited. Waited for the rebellion to run its course. Then she brought me back with open arms, no condemnation or rebuke. She accepted me. More than my family. It hurt her greatly when I decided to renounce my vows. Called me fickle. Said I had not learned my lessons as I should have. I can see her point now. I was…indecisive. Chantry or throne? I waffled every day. I’d play the Prince until I saw something that offended me. Then I was the Chantry brother. I can’t be both.” He took another bite of fish and gave me a wry smile, “And now you know my past.”

“How wild were you? You say you drank and took lovers. That could be…anything. A beer at night, a couple women…” I fidgeted with my fork and glanced at him. “But it wasn’t…was it?”

His lips twitched, “The Wicked Prince. I seduced my way through Starkhaven and Kirkwall. I drank till I would pass out. And the women…sometimes one, sometimes two…a few times three a night.” He took another sip of tea. “Women were more than willing to throw themselves at me and I was more than willing to accept their offers. Provided, of course, that it was just for the night. I seduced virgins and their mothers. A few of their brothers too, if I got drunk enough.” He gave a soft laugh. “That life is behind me now.” He gave me a meaningful look.

“Is it, then?” I scrunched up my face and pushed my fish across the plate. “Am I just a game? Since I said no?”

“You aren’t a game, Emmie. I haven’t been that man in a long time. This isn’t some…trifle…to keep me occupied till I return to Kirkwall. I am bringing you back with me.” He raised that eyebrow at me, “I found you and I’m not willing to let you stay here.”

“You’re awfully bossy for a man stranded in a different world,” I said with another eye-roll. “I said I’d think about it.”

“Why did you tell me who you really are? A few kisses don’t warrant that sort of confession.” His eyes were entirely too knowing for my comfort. “Why tell me, Em?”

“Cause Nana talked me and said I had to. She’ll just bother my dreams till I do what she says. And she says I have to go back.” I covered my face with my hands for a moment and then rubbed my face briskly. “Shit. She’ll just keep hounding me till I say yes. I’ll…I’ll go back. But I swear to every god up there in the bright blue sky that the first time a templar touches me, I’m setting his ass on fire and coming back here. I don’t care how many chickens I have kill to do it. And if Garrett turns out to be an ass…I’m out.”

“Just like that?” Sebastian was fighting the smile trying to light his face up. “What about your boat? Your business?”

“Look…I reserve the right to suddenly change my mind, ok? But Nana…said…I needed to. And Nana always knew what was right. We all listened to her. Death is no excuse to not listen to her. As far as the Hart goes, well. Shit. Reggie can make sure the dock fees get paid. The house is paid for. Father can watch it – rent it out or something. We may want to come back to visit.” I looked peeved. “I’ll…call Reggie tomorrow. He’ll be so thrilled. He actually may not care. As long as he doesn’t have to return.”

“Shouldn’t he go back as well?” Sebastian was beaming at me and it was making me squirm. “He’s your brother.”

“He’s deep in rift research. It’s important research – learning why your world bleeds into ours and why some of us can access the Fade and magic here. Are we tied together? Are we the dream world or is Thedas? There’s a whole college of mages and magic theorists studying it in England. Here he’s Professor Carr, there he’d be Gavin Amell with a nearly stronger claim to the Amell fortunes than Garrett. Leave him here. He won’t care if I go as long as I don’t ask him to leave his studies.” I stood and started gathering dirty dishes. “I cannot believe I am considering this.”

“I’ll protect you, Emmie. You don’t need to worry.” He stood and moved around the table to pull me into a hug. “It will work out, trust in the Maker.”

“Right…because that’s always worked in the past. “ I muttered, ignoring Sebastian’s disapproving glance. Seriously, what could possibly go wrong with me returning to Kirkwall – other than templars, circles, and family members that might hate me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a chuisle - my pulse


	8. Exploring Sebastian

Sebastian’s voice woke me the next morning. I was snugged against his side, curled up into a tight ball against him with my head nuzzled nearly in his underarm. I was, as I had promised him yesterday, in just my panties. It hadn’t been too embarrassing going to bed. And he hadn’t pawed at me, just pulled me against him and murmured something about me feeling really good right there. I must have slept hard because I had barely moved.

I lifted my head to see Osmond sitting on Sebastian’s chest and practically nose to nose with the man. Sebastian was offering soothing murmurs in that devilish brogue of his and Osmond was purring, his eyes nearly closed as he nuzzled first Sebastian’s nose and then his chin. My cat turned and gave me a meaningful look before he did a full head-butt against Sebastian’s chest. I sighed. Even my cat had turned traitor and decided Mr. Fancy Britches was it.

“Osmond, you affection-slut, get out of the bed.”I groused at my cat. “I get the picture. Thank you. Yes, thank you. Don’t mind him, he’s just…ornery.”

“He’s a delight. Will you want to bring him with you?” Sebastian was gently petting Osmond, his long fingers moving to scratch under the cat’s chin. “Is he just a cat?”

“Oh, so you’ve met Garbo then?” I sat up, remembered I was nearly naked, and then tried to slink back under the covers. Sebastian chuckled at my blushes, “Ah…um. Osmond is a totem animal. Father has this weird thing about summoning them to watch over people he considers family. Osmond here is supposed to help me with my emotional healing.”

“Does he?” Sebastian gently lifted Osmond and placed him on the bed. He rolled to his side and pushed the covers down, his eyes traveling from my face down to my waist. “Mm…Good morning.”

“I can’t think when you’re staring at my breasts,” I said, trying hard to not stutter. “Sebastian…”

“Does he help, Emmie?” He didn’t touch me, just returned his gaze to my face. I squirmed a bit. “I’d say yes, what with the way you look at him. We can bring him with us.”

“I wouldn’t want to leave him,” I said quietly. “He’s been with me since Mom and Dad died.”

“Then he comes too,” Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss me. His lips moved over mine before moving down my chin and neck. I inhaled when he hit my collarbone, holding my breath as his mouth traveled over one breast, stopping to lick lightly at one nipple. I exhaled on a sharp gasp and tensed, my whole body shivering. “Emmie,” Sebastian blew on my wet nipple, watching as the skin puckered and tightened, “You need to be honest with me.”

“About?” I was holding an internal debate on grabbing his hair, the for-hair-grabbing team winning. I slid my fingers into his hair and blinked at how smooth and thick it was. “What do I need to be honest about…wow, you have amazing hair.”

That made him laugh, “Ah, you are such a wonder. Emmie, love, am I moving too fast? It’s been a long time since I wooed anybody – and I’ve never wanted to woo a woman seriously. If I am making you uncomfortable, if I am scaring you…”

I tugged lightly at his hair, the warmth in my belly curling and fizzing at the concern in his eyes. Seriously, I had never known any guy who was so worried about crossing lines with me. Usually, when I balked at progressing past heavy petting, the guy got peeved. Combined with my hectic work schedule, it tended to put a kibosh on my relationships. Dealing with Sebastian’s worries was…strange. Lovely. Toe-curlingly wonderful. But strange.

“Honestly? I’ve never been wooed. The men I’ve dated were nice but couldn’t handle my work schedule. And none of them made me want to take that next big step. It was always something – one would be a little too self-absorbed, one would not take anything seriously, one would be perpetually between jobs…” I huffed with laughter, “And of course, I wasn’t exactly a prolific dater. I wasn’t always comfortable dating. And after my parent’s died, well…building up a business is a lot of work. I was busy. Life was busy. And I was happy. I didn’t need a man to make me happy and sex was just…something that I figured would happen if I met the right guy.”

Sebastian rested his head on my stomach and slowly rubbed his cheek back and forth against my skin. His face looked thoughtful. “And if you met the right man?”

My lips quirked up into a smile, “Are you asking if you’re the right man?”

Sebastian laughed and pressed a kiss to my belly, “I think I am. I need to prove it to you, though.” He lifted his head and smiled at me, “So…want to take a shower?”

“With you?” I laughed and then rolled my eyes. “You just want to see me naked.”

“I want you comfortable with me. What better way than through a shower? Normally I would suggest a long soak, a bubble bath. Lots of touching. But you have that giant shower and that could be just as much fun. Come shower with me. I promise to not touch you without asking and I’ll let you touch me where ever you want to.” I could see the honesty and promise in his eyes. He wouldn’t touch or push me, but I could…what…explore him?

I’d never really seen a man naked. Well, Reggie – when we were younger. But a grown man? No. I slid my fingers through his hair again and threw caution to the winds, “Alright. A shower. But no funny stuff.”

“Not unless you ask,” He promised. He rolled from me and slid off the bed, holding his hand out to me. I flushed and then took it, letting him pull me up. “Trust me Em. I won’t hurt you.”

I nodded and exhaled. This was either going to be fun and exciting or embarrassing and horrible. I was really hoping for the fun and exciting bit.

***

  
Sebastian had me get into the shower first. He wanted me to get comfortable, stake out my territory…set the water temperature to the way I liked it. I fiddled with the water and then tried to not fidget, wondering if I could hid myself behind my loofah and bath poof. I was holding up the bath poof and eyeing it when Sebastian opened the shower door and stepped in.

Now, my shower is a little longer than a standard tub and big enough for two adults to lie side-by-side on the floor. It has dual shower heads – one on either wall. They criss-cross and leave the whole shower steamy and wonderful. It’s tiled in slick white and blue tiles and the front wall with the door are made from rain glass. So while Sebastian could see that I was in the shower, he couldn’t really see me. And vice versa – I had seen him standing out there, but I hadn’t seen him.

Holy Moley, was my first thought. Look at his abs! I had seen them before but something about being in the shower with him made them…very noticeable. He turned around to close the shower door and I dropped the bath poof. His ass was as sculpted as the rest of him. My eyes were down on his below-the-waist anatomy when he turned and I choked. Oh…my brain offered up that lovely one-syllable word…oh…and then shut down. So that’s what a grown man looks like.

“Emmie, you need to breathe.”His voice filtered to me as if from far away and I inhaled sharply before exhaling and swinging my eyes up to his. I had expected to see amusement there, but I didn’t. He was a little flushed, his eyes looking a hair embarrassed and a bit shy.

“Sorry,” I mumbled.

“No, I want you to look. You can touch too, if you want. But I don’t want you to pass out.” He smiled and brushed my hair back from my face. The water hit his skin and everything started to shimmer and shine and I blinked a bit. “You ok?”

“Do people know that the perfect man exists? I mean…not that you are perfect but how do you get your muscles to do all that…” I waved my hands around his body. “It’s unfair to the general male population. If we don’t work out, how am I supposed to find a new boyfriend?”

That made him laugh, his head tilting back and his eyes closing as he chortled. Dear Maker above, he needed to quit. He shook his head and moved closer to me, his arms sliding down my arms, “Well, I’ll just have to make sure we don’t have a sudden falling-out. As to the muscles…I stay active. I practice my archery. We do a lot of walking. There isn’t any mode of transportation like you have here. And Kirkwall is full of stairs.”

“Stairs,” I gave him a disbelieving look. “You look like that because of stairs?”

He chuckled again, “Well, maybe. I don’t know. What do I look like? Do men here not look like this?”

I just shook my head and bent down to get that bath poof. I kept my eyes firmly on said bath poof, fighting the urge to look at him closer. Sebastian sighed as I fumbled around, my eyes trained on the soap and then back on the poof. I glanced up at him and blew out a breath, “Alright. I’m nervous and I don’t know what to do with you.”

“I see this is going to be a challenge. I thought I was going to be the one with the problems here.” He gave me a lopsided smile, “But I see it’s going to go both ways. It’s ok, Em. It is. I want to be here with you and you want to be here with me. Just relax.”

I glanced at him shyly and then laid a hand on his chest. He was warm, his skin soft and his muscles firm. I slid my hand up his chest, over his collarbone, and to his shoulder. More muscles, more smooth skin. I stepped forward and watched my hand drift down his arm to his hand, my fingers brushing against the back of his hand, and smiled, “You have little freckles on your shoulder.”

He nodded, his eyes on my hand. I swallowed at the intensity there and moved my hand back to his chest, this time dragging it down so I could dance my fingers over his abdomen. He had a pretty good amount of hair on his chest, but it from his bellybutton down it narrowed into a thin strip. I let my hand drift down further and peeked up at his face, chewing on my lower lip at what I saw there. My fingers slid into the thicker tuft of hair surrounding his slowly hardening cock and I swallowed again.

I wondered what he felt like. Was his skin soft? Firm? Was it heavy? He had said I could touch anywhere…that he’d be ok with it. That he wouldn’t push me, and I was curious and feeling daring. I let my fingers drift lower and slide down his length and I blinked in surprise. His skin was soft, nearly delicate, and warm. I wrapped my fingers around the length and jerked a bit when he let out a moan.

“No, I’m sorry. It’s ok. It just…” Sebastian’s voice was strained, “Feels good. Teasing.” He smiled and exhaled, “You don’t have to stop.”

I smiled a bit, my face heating, “This is going to sound so cliché but it’s bigger than I was expecting. And another cliché – will it fit?”

Sebastian blinked and huffed with laughter, “Maker, you’re something. Yes. Hah. Yes it will fit. Don’t you know anatomy?”

“Oh well, I took sex-ed in school. I know the ins and outs of how it all goes together. But you know, I never…real world experience…right? And I’ve seen porn. And I thought it was all camera angles and lighting…”

“Porn…do you mean what I think you’re meaning?” Sebastian gawked at me.

“Yeah. What? I was curious. So I looked it up online…hmm…I don’t know how to explain that to you but I watched some videos and it was educational, sure, but I figured it wasn’t…you know…exactly real-world.” I shook my head and let my fingers drift down his length. He let out another shaky moan and this time I ignored it in favor of wrapping him in my hand and stroking his entire length.

I really had no idea what I as doing, other than learning how he felt. I tried a soft touch and then a harder one – both seemed to elicit positive noises. I stroked him slowly, my other hand moving to explore his chest more. His muscles bunched and relaxed, his body moving with my strokes and it was fascinating and in a lot of ways, powerful feeling. When I saw Sebastian’s face, his eyes closed and lips pursed tightly together, something in me shifted. I leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his chin and he inhaled sharply, his hips thrusting into my hand and I felt warmth splash on my hip.

“Ahh...” Sebastian babbled at me and I blinked in surprise. He was babbling at me. “I’m…I’m sorry. It’s been a long time and I should have stopped you.”

I looked down at my hand and his cock and then back up to his face and shook my head, “I think I can say that I am ok with it. And wow and…wow.”

“Wow?” He slowly pulled my hand away from his groin and tugged me against him, craddling me against his chest. “That’s my response. Why is it yours?”

“Because you enjoyed yourself because I touched you. I’ve never…” I wrapped my arms around him. “Is that how you felt last night?”

His smile made my stomach fizz and warm, “Yes.”

I thought about it, really thought about it. Then I pulled away and grabbed the soap, “I think that if sex is like that…mutual pleasure…then it’s all good. And something I’m ok with.”

“Did you think it was a powerplay for men?” Sebastian asked as I started rubbing the bar of soap on his chest. “Because it shouldn’t be.”

“I thought…it was something I had to surrender to. And I didn’t want to. Surrender that is.” I glanced up at him. “It always felt like it was more for the man than the woman.”

“And now?” Sebastian turned so I could rub the soap over his back. “What do you think now?”

“I think it’s something that both partners want. And like I said…I’m ok with that.” I slid my hands down his back and then giggled, slapping his ass. I laughed harder when he let out a laugh. “Sorry. It was just…necessary.”

“That’s it. Give me that soap.” Sebastian grabbed at me and held me tightly as his fingers danced down my ribs. I let out a howl of laughter and wiggled. “Hah. Teach you to smack my rear.” He pressed me back against the wall and smiled down at me, “I like to play too. This is good. I haven’t ever had this. It’s all new for me too, Emmie. Not the sex but the intimacy. We’re discovering together. Don’t forget that.”

I smiled up at him and shook my head, “You’re impossibly perfect you know. Ruining me for anybody else.”

“That is the general goal. Now let me wash your hair.” Sebastian started humming, his hands smoothing over my wet hair.

I had to admit that this had been a good idea. Perhaps…just perhaps…I was starting to see Sebastian less as a man I found on a rock and more like a gift. And if he was a gift, then going back was a good idea. Scary…but a good idea.


	9. Ratted Out

The sound of tinkling bells greeted me as I turned off the shower. Sebastian cocked his head and shot me a confused look – especially when I gave an exasperated sigh. “It's the phone.”

“Phone...” He opened the shower door and reached over to the towel stand for a towel.

“You know – the phone. The...nevermind.” I took the towel he handed me, wrapped it around myself, and carefully stalked into my bedroom. I've fallen before chasing after my phone.

A quick glance at the screen showed me three missed calls and four text messages. None were clients, thank heavens. One was from Reggie. The others were from Della. The text messages were all from Reggie – all telling me to call him ASAP. Son of a bitch. Somebody had ratted me out to my brother.

I was in the middle of a rant directed all nosy people when Sebastian wrapped his arms around me “What's wrong? He was so solid and stable, his voice wrapping me up in shivery warmth and that sexy burr of his.

“Somebody told my brother about you being here. I'm sure of it. I need to call him before he hops a plane.”I twisted to glance up at Sebastian, “Not that I'm ashamed...ok? I just don't want to deal with him. He gets a little weird about his little sister dating.”

Sebastian's lips curled up at that, “Good. I'm glad he looks out for you.”

“Oh...right. Right. So glad you approve.” I huffed and dialed his cell, doing the mental calculations in my mind to figure out if he'd even be available. The phone rang twice and then I heard my brother's warm voice, his accent a hair more British than it had been six months ago.

“Em. What are you doing out there?”

I scrunched up my nose and sighed, “Hi Reggie. How are you? I'm doing well, thanks for asking. Weather is glorious. How's the rift? Any new developments?”

I heard the faint sounds of grumbling, “Do you or do you not have the Prince of Starkhaven in your house?”

“Who ratted?” I tried pulling away from Sebastian and squeaked when his arms tightened. “Was it Father?”

“It was Tashy. She emailed me. Said Sebastian was in town and staying with you. Of course she was pretty oblivious – going on and on about video games and something about Bree being married...” His voice was filled with annoyance and that brotherly concern he tended to slather over every conversation we had.

“Bree is married to, ah...look. Reggie. She married Garrett Hawke. He was, um, marooned here with three other men and Bree rescued them. She went back to Kirkwall and is there now.” I waited a heartbeat to see if he'd explode. When the phone stayed silent, I continued. “Ahh...Tashy and the others went to Kirkwall to the wedding. When they were coming back, Sebastian sort of...well...followed. Father asked me to watch out for him.”

I held the phone away from my ear as he started cursing a blue streak. Sebastian leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my neck, chuckling softly when he heard the rather creative language coming from the phone. “Does he know?” came through the phone loud and clear.

I swallowed and rolled my eyes up to the ceiling, “Yeah. He knows.” The next spate of cursing was even more creative. I finally tugged away from Sebastian and huffed in annoyance, “Reggie....Reggie...REGINALD! I'm going back.”

“Em...no...” Reggie's voice was breaking my heart. “Come out here. Just put the boat in storage and come to England. We'll work it out.”

“I've already made up my mind. You're doing important work. Good work. You keep doing it. You know and I know that between the two of us I'm the one who can travel back and forth. Reg, Garrett's alone alright? And Bree's there. And maybe it's time I stopped running away from everything.” I rocked a bit, my eyes staring blindly through my bedroom window. “Besides. I'm getting kinda attached to Mr. Fancy Britches here.”

Silence reigned for a moment and then he sighed. “I wanted you to find somebody. I just didn't expect...this. We're close, Bree. So close. I think we can manipulate the rifts independent of lyrium or blood magic. I think we can use a foci to do it. We found writing – old writing that dates back to the elves. I think we can reproduce it here. We found some of the knowledge duplicated. Pre-Christian stuff.” His voice shook with excitement and my mind reeled at the very thought of manipulating one of the rifts without needing to slice up a chicken or carry around a cart full of raw lyrium.

“Reggie...” I closed my eyes, “We'll probably be going back in another few days.”

“I can't come home for weeks yet. I'll have Father bring me to see you when I can. I'd have one of the mages take me through this rift but from what we figure, it drops you out in the middle of Orlais. No thank you. The one in California has been confirmed as a fun trip to Tevinter.” He gave a grumbling curse about not using that one. I could understand his point – all it would take is one stupid magister to find that rift and California would become the new Imperium. I blinked at the mental image of Hollywood filled with Tevinter-style buildings and snorted. “That was my response. I take it you'll be going to Kirkwall? If so, the only rift good for that is in Key West.”

“Sparky made it bigger.” I said absentmindedly. “He was futzing with the weather patterns. I think he's going barmy blood mage on us.”

“I always thought he was a little soft in the melon.” He sighed. “I love you Em. I do. I want you happy. I want you to find purpose in life. Like I have. If it takes going back well...mom would tell you to just be prepared.”

“I love you too, Reggie. I still think it's a terrible idea but I'm going through with it anyway.” I rocked back on my heels. “Watch out for crazy rift fluctuations and all that.”

“You know me, Em. Always up for a little crazy.” He gave a final laugh and hung up. I stood there for a moment and shook my head.

“So that was your brother?” Sebastian turned me to face him, his hand brushing back my damp hair. “He sounded...upset...”

I gave a slight smile and glanced up at Sebastian. “Well, he's always preferred to meet the men I'm dating. Knowing I've managed to embroil myself with the Prince of Starkhaven is a bit much to take in. Especially since he's older and remembers life in Starkhaven better than I do.” I waffled for a moment and then wrapped my arms around him, leaning against his big body with a soft sigh.

One shower and now I'm using him for comfort. What a shower, my brain offered up. He had been as good as his word – letting me touch without pressing. He hadn't gotten handsy, either. And now he was simply holding me. I was naked and in just a towel and there was no gratuitous groping – just a gentle hug and his cheek against my hair.

“I should call Della. I bet she wants to see you.” I gave another sigh.

“Have I mentioned how wonderful you feel in my arms? I can't overstate this simple fact, Emmie. You just fit here.” His voice sounded a little awe-struck and I glanced up at him. “Yes well...this is quite a fast change of pace for me as well. I was just a Brother in the Chantry. It's been some time since I have been touched.” The wicked flirtation was absent from his face, his eyes open and warm as he looked at me. “Emmie. Don't think that this is easy for me. I take every moment with you seriously.”

I nodded, pressing my face to his chest as I settled. “Well...I...”

“Bringing you home with me will give our feelings time to grow and mature. If I left you here...this would be nothing more than a quick dalliance. A return to who I used to be. I don't wish that. If you had been in Kirkwall...I would never have touched you. I would still be mired in indecision.” He pressed a hand between my shoulder blades and rubbed lightly. “Perhaps following through the rift was unwise, but it has allowed me time and space to decide what kind of man I want to be.”

“What brought all this on?” I nuzzled his chest a bit as his hand moved over my back.

“Listening to you with your brother. There is affection and trust there. He should know that I have honorable intentions towards you, that the length of time I am here has no bearing on my plans for you. And you should know, Emmie, that the more time I spend with you the more I truly feel that the Maker guided my steps.” Sebastian tugged me back and bit and smiled down at me. He was entirely too perfect sometimes, too sweet.

I flushed and waved the phone at him, “I should call Della.”

His smile widened, “Your embarrassment is always adorable. Make your...call? Contact Della, yes. I would be happy to see her again.”

***

  
“You want to what?” I was pacing the room, alone for a few minutes while Sebastian rummaged in Reggie's things for clothing. “Tonight?”

“I want to take him around Duval Street. You haven't done it yet? We took Garrett and the crew and it was fun! We can have dinner at our place first. Come on Emmie.” Her voice wheedled at me and I grumbled. “Nora wants to know if it's just Sebastian or if anybody else came over.”

“Just him. Why? Who else was she hoping to pop in?” I looked up when Sebastian rejoined me. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. The jeans were hanging just right on his hips, the fabric emphasizing the strength of his legs. He turned and I lost track of the conversation for a moment. “What? Who?”

“A dwarf named Varric. You sure he didn't come over?” Della's voice was filled with exasperation.

“Er...no. No dwarves. Or elves either, so don't ask.” I flushed when Sebastian leaned against the wall and watched me, his eyes dancing. “And no strange mages either...”

“I didn't ask about mages.” Della said, “Anders would be with Bree.”

“Right,” I shook my head at Sebastian when he wiggled his fingers. “Fine. We'll meet for dinner tonight and a pub crawl. Though I don't think Sebastian is really the pub-crawl type.”

“He had quite the reputation before he took all those vows. I bet he's loosened up some since he came here.” Della said on a laugh, “You know they called him the Wicked Prince. Mm. He's never been MY cup of tea but I've read some pretty racy stories about him.”

“Stories you got offline?” I made eyes at Sebastian, “Because we all know those are probably oh-so-true.”

“Hey! You never know. See you tonight!” My phone went quiet and I rolled my eyes.

“So...we're going on a pub crawl tonight. Dinner at Della and Nora's house. They wanted to know if Varric came with you – whoever that is.” I put my phone down and went to rummage in my closet. “Della seemed to think you'd jump at the chance for a pub crawl.”

“I enjoy a good drink but not getting drunk.” He moved in behind me and reached around me, pulling out a sundress. “Wear this?”

“Ahh...why?” I glanced back at him, confusion on my face.

His smile was warm, “Because you would be beautiful in it.”

“I’m just going to be doing a spot of grocery shopping and some tidying. Not really dress activities,” I said as I took the dress from him. I stood there and stared into his blue eyes, the knowledge that I would be scrubbing the toilet while wearing the blasted dress swirling in my mind. “Fine. Whatever makes you happy Prince Fussy.”

“You and your nicknames. Varric is going to adore you,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “He doesn’t think too much of me. Calls me Chantry Boy and wrinkles his nose. He’s one of Hawke’s closest friends, so I endure. Sadly, he finds me…boring.”

“Any other nicknames?” I shimmied into some panties and a bra and then pulled on the dress. “For your friends?”

“Ahh…yes. Fenris is Broody, Anders is Blondie, Merrill is Daisy, and Isabela is Rivaini. He calls Garrett Hawke. Aveline hasn’t received a nickname yet, much to her ever-growing chagrin. I think it’s just because Varric is mildly afraid of her.” Sebastian brushed my hair back from my face and cupped my cheek. “Who knows what he’ll call you, but I think of you as my heart. Not as clever as the dwarf, I’m afraid.”

“He should call you Flirty, heavens Sebastian.”I blushed a bit, “Ah, shall we go grocery shopping?”

He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to my lips, “Whatever you want to do, Emmie. I’m happy just to be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mental image of some random Tevinter magister ending up in Hollywood, CA is slaying me. Seems perfectly reasonable, right?


	10. Why is it Always Sparky?

The local Publix supermarket is roughly half the size of your normal Super Walmart. When it had been built, the locals had held vigils and had picketed – declaring it both an eye-sore and too big for our small island. The corporation had won out and a full strip mall had been built – Publix occupying the middle bulk of the sprawling complex. It sat on the New Key West side of the island and up near the A1A bridge that lead off to the northern keys.

Sebastian had flipped his shit seeing it.

The idea of food being frozen – not through magic but through science - had put him into a rapturous state for…oh…most of the trip. And I wasn’t even there to buy much. Some breakfast foods and lunch items, some fruit to take tonight – that sort of thing. I didn’t know how long I had left and I didn’t want to fill the fridge with perishable items.

Loading it all back on the moped, trying to keep the eggs from making an omelet before we got home, I listened to him babble about the rows upon rows of food and fresh vegetables and fruit. “Nobody must ever go hungry here,” he finally said with awe in his voice.

“What?” I finally dialed back into what he was saying, “There are a lot of homeless and hungry here.”

“But,” he turned and waved his hand at the supermarket, “What about all that food?”

“You have to have money to buy it, Sebastian.” I finally got everything to fit and buckled down the saddlebags.

He blinked at me, “I didn’t see you pull any money out.”

“I used my debit card.” I responded and screwed up my face, realizing I would now have to explain modern banking to a Prince from Starkhaven. “It’s…ah….mm. The banks give you a debit card to use when you put money into an account. So when I bought the groceries and swiped that little machine, it automatically took the money from my bank account.”

Sebastians eyes glazed over briefly and then cleared, “Clever. Useful. Everything is so clever here.”

“It’s part of why I love living here. That and the lack of Chantry influence and templars.” I shot him a grin, blinking in alarm when he wrapped his arms around me, “What…”

“You will never need to fear them, love. Never. Your magic is a pure thing. I have every confidence that you would never succumb to temptation.” He kissed my nose, beaming down at me.

“You mean like you?” I squirmed slightly, sighing when he laughed. “I’m no stronger than any other mage. We all hear the whispers of demons, even here sometimes. You just learn to block them out.”

“If you say so, Emmie. I still see you as a veritable paragon. A woman who happens to be a mage, not the other way around.” Sebastian kissed my cheek and smiled.

“Same difference, Mr. Fancy Pants. At the end of the day, a mage is a mage is a mage.” I pulled away slowly and patted the moped’s seat, “Come on you. Before everything gets spoiled in this heat.”

***

  
I threw together a fresh fruit salad to bring to Della's before going to stare at my closet. I wasn't a drinker – too easy to let down the inhibitions and just go with the flow when drunk. And let down the inhibitions tended to mean “glitter with magical energies.” Which was a no-no here. Just like in Thedas, magic users didn't advertise in Key West.

I really didn't want to go bar-hopping. I leaned my head against the door jam and admitted that I just wanted to sit at home with Sebastian and talk. I wanted to try out kissing him again. I wanted to see how far I was willing to go this time. None of this would be possible out at the bars where it would be loud and crowded.

His hand settled on my shoulders and I barely jolted, a sign that I had gotten used to him being around. “What has you worried?”

“I'm not worried I'm just...I don't want to be out socializing. That's all. I'd rather be home.” I sounded petulant, like a little child told they had to go do chores.

“Do you want me to go out without you?” His hands rubbed at my shoulders, fingers making little circles against my skin. “Is it the crowds?”

I exhaled, “No. I just wanted to spend time with you alone.” I plunged onward, “I was thinking about the shower this morning.”

His hands stilled and then tugged me back against him so that I was flush against his body. His arms came around me and anchored me to him, squeezing me gently, “I see.”

“Sebastian...”I squirmed slightly, giggling when he dug his fingers into my sides, “Alright, yes. Yes. You've seduced me. You’ve won. I don't want to go out and share you with everybody. I want to stay home and ask more questions and get to know you better and snuggle.”

His laugh shook me, “Worried somebody else will catch my eye?”

“No. Worried I'll end up punching some random person for coming on to you.” I grumbled slightly, “I'm not usually a jealous person.”

He pressed a kiss to my cheek and let me go, sliding one of his hands down my back. “Me neither. But I don't particularly want to see anybody touching you either. We can stay home, if that's what you want. Maybe plan to visit with Della and everybody tomorrow.” His voice dropped into a lower register, growing husky, “I can think of several things I'd rather do than sit in a bar.”

I opened my mouth to respond when my phone started chirping at me. I grumbled about bad-timing and the annoyance of all things phone-related as I slid past Sebastian. A quick glance showed me that it was Father and I hit the respond button quickly.

“Father? What's wrong?” He never called me in the evening unless it was for dinner plans or he needed help.

“Emmie, I'm glad I caught you. I'm heading home tonight. I should be back tomorrow. I need you to do me a favor, and I hate to ask this of you but...I have no choice.” His voice was worry filled. “Is Sebastian there?”

“He is, Father. And you know I'll do anything for you.” I perched on my bed, my gaze going to Sebastian's. “Just ask.”

“Sparky's gone, Em. He did some random shopping, created a small mess in the Tampa Bay, and then fled before I could find him. So I consulted with Nana. She said he's gone back to Kirkwall. Emmie, he's gone rogue. Complete blood mage rogue and now he's in Kirkwall. I don't know why, I don't know what he's doing, but he has knowledge he shouldn't have and now he's back where his magic will be stronger.” Father's voice had gone full-on panic. I was panicking.

When a mage comes into their magic in Thedas, the templars find them and drag them to the Circle. The Circle trains them in Chantry approved magics, harrows them against a demon – that is to say, make them face and kill a demon, and then they spend the rest of their life in the Circle. It's not like that in Key West.

Here, a mage comes into their magic and the community takes them in. You get a mentor who teaches you everything they know about magic. Everything. As a creation mage, I took biology classes to learn about the human body, to learn about plants and animals and how everything melds together in an ecosystem. I took the copious amounts of scientific study available here and mixed it with the magical theory learned by Father. We delved into areas that the Chantry would consider blasphemy.

Sparky had been privy to that learning system. He was a mage in Thedas with entire scientific theories swimming in his head. He knew how to take a summon ice spell and turn into a full-force hurricane simply through manipulation of water vapor. It was...a nightmare. Add in the blood magic and well – we were looking at a major problem of epic proportions.

“Father...you and I both know Sparky was vehemently anti-Thedas. He would rant about the templars for hours. Why would he go back?” I plucked at my bedspread with worry.

“I don't know, Emmie. But I need him found and I can't go. I'm too old, to weary. Not powerful enough. But Bree knows people who can find him. I don't want to ask you to do this. I know how you feel about that place...” Father's voice had gone sad. “I need you to go back and make sure he's not about to do anything serious. I don't want you to confront him, just...keep an eye on Kirkwall. I'm going to have mages hit up other major rift locations. But Kirkwall is the closest and has one of the worst Circles.”

I laughed, a slightly hysterical laugh, but a laugh all the same. Fate was definitely pulling me back to Kirkwall – whether I wanted to go or not. “Father, I was going to talk to you about this. I told Reggie earlier today – I'm going back with Sebastian.”

“Are you then?” Father's voice registered shock. “I knew he was persuasive but not that persuasive.” My garbled response had him laughing, “Does he know who you really are? No...wait. He does. I can tell by your strangled grumbling. Will I be going to another wedding? Can I give you away as well? I hope I can. You're like a daughter to me.”

My cheeks had gone red and I was gaping at my phone. Sebastian casually leaned down and plucked it from my fingers, eyeing it before placing it to his ear like had seen me do, “Hello?” He blinked in shock as Father's voice spilled from the small device. “This is amazing. Father? How are we talking? No, don't explain. Why is Emmie looking like she was just punched in the gut?”

I watched as Sebastian started laughing, his face lighting up in delight as he listened to Father speak. He gave a chuckle, “Of course you would be invited, not that I have asked yet. What? My intentions? They are honorable, yes. I do promise to take care of her - that goes without saying. She will come to no harm while with me, I swear it. I am sure Starkhaven will find her charming.” He smiled at me and then frowned a bit, his face growing serious, “I do understand. The Chantry may not approve of our marriage but I do have some pull. Mm...the Revered Mother Elthina and I are very close and I believe an exception could be made. Why of course I would tell her, I would not lie to the Revered Mother.” Sebastian made some humming noises and then blinked in surprise, “I see your point. The Circle is out of the question. No, I will not let her be touched. I swear, Father.” He gave a chuckle, “Yes, allow me to hand this contraption back to her. It was a delight to speak to you. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.”

I took the phone back and shot Sebastian a look, “What was all that?”

“I was reminding him that in Thedas, you are a mage and therefore not able to marry. But he seems to think he has some pull that will allow you two to be wed. I reminded him that you could end up in the Circle, but his response is suitable.” Father said, “Emmie, does Reggie know?”

“He does. He wasn't happy about it, but he knows. He says they are really onto something with the rifts. One day, we'll be able to operate them without needing lyrium or blood magic.” I smiled at Sebastian. “Alright, I'd better go. We're meeting with Della and everybody for a trip down Duval Street. When do you want to meet?”

“Tomorrow early afternoon. I'll be home late and will need to sleep. We'll send you both back day after tomorrow. Will the suffice?” I closed my eyes. It was so quick – so soon. “Emmie? Is that alright?”

“We'll manage. Love you, Father.”

“It'll be ok, Emmie. You'll see. And I love you too.” The phone shut off as he hung up and I stared down at my hands. Whether I was ready or not, I was going to be leaving Key West in less than two days.


	11. So...I'm a Mage...

Della and Nora lived fairly close to my place – or at least close enough to walk and not end up covered in sweat. Like my street, the houses were doll-sized on decent-sized lots. We did a lot of outdoor living in Key West and sometimes there wasn’t much need for a huge house. Della and Nora occupied an adorable bungalow with a white picket fence. The siding was a decorous cream and they had redone the doors and shutters in a deep green. Flowers rioted around the broad front porch and palm trees and bushes dripped and drooped all around their tiny front yard.

Dressed in a short sundress and sandals, I felt at least decent for hitting up the bars. Sebastian was in jeans and a t-shirt. I had tried to talk him into not tucking in his shirt, in a feeble effort to keep women and men from flocking around his spectacular ass, but he was having none of it. The jeans fit him a little too well and my mind was less on where we were going and more on watching the way his legs moved. His laugh made me snap back to the present and I swung my gaze up to meet his.

“Emmie, if you keep looking at me like that I am going to march you back home and nothing on this world or Thedas will stop me from stripping that very pretty dress off of you and dragging you to bed.” His words made my mouth go dry and my eyes widen.

“Is that…” I cleared my throat, “Couldn’t we do that instead?”

“Instead of…” He let his voice drift away into nothing, his brogue more prevalent now that I had his full attention. “Emmaline, are you actually considering breaking a social engagement to drag me back to your home for ravishment? Aren’t we standing just at the gate to your friends’ house?” His eyes danced as he teased at me.

I came to a stop, chewing my lip as temptation flared. My mind read down the list of reasons why snogging Prince Fussy Pants was a good idea – he was a phenomenal kisser, he worked to keep me relaxed, he didn’t paw, he was actually very patient, he didn’t scare me, and he was built like one of those Greek statues you see in museums. I tried to come up with a list of reasons why I should NOT snog Prince Fuss Pants and the only thing my brain could offer up was a resounding hussy followed by a shrug. Did Bree have this kind of mental talk with herself before sleeping with three men from another world? Was it just me? Could I actually make it back to the house and get him undressed before I changed my mind in a fit of absolute panic?

His hand wrapped around my shoulder and I blinked at him, “Emmie love, tell you what. Why don’t we go have dinner. Visit for a little bit. And then avoid the bars and just go home.”

“Don’t you want to see Duval Street? It’s really the big draw on the island.” I flushed as he drew me to him. “I mean, we leave for Kirkwall in a little over a day.”

“I think I’ve seen the best this place has to offer. Besides, deciding to embrace being the Prince of Starkhaven doesn’t mean I have a desire to bar hop and get drunk. Even at the height of my debauchery I preferred just going to one tavern. I never looked to hit up a line of them in one night. Alcohol just dulls the senses and can either make the seduction end too soon or make it impossible.” He dipped down and pressed a kiss right at the edge of my mouth before drawing his tongue over my lower lip in a slow swipe. He gave a pleased smile when I blushed at him. “If I have you naked and willing in my arms, I want all of my faculties present.”

“Er…” My mouth opened, closed, and then opened again. “Ahh…”

He obliged me by bending back down to kiss me, my brain operating on auto-pilot. He chuckled against my lips and pulled away, taking the bowl of fruit salad from me. “We should go knock on the door, right? Visit for a while and enjoy the company?”

I nodded, “Yes.”

“And then we will politely decline the bars and I will take you home.” He watched me nod again. “and spend the rest of the night slowly seducing you.”

“That’s just not right. How am I supposed to focus on socializing with these prurient little thoughts dancing around in my brain?” I grumbled.

He laughed and squeezed my hand, “You’ll figure out a way, I’m sure. You’re very resourceful.”

I rolled my eyes and grumbled my way to the front door. Sebastian trailed behind me, his chuckle a low rumble that made my skin tingle. As I pressed the doorbell the thought hit that I had made my decision and it was firmly in the “snog Sebastian” column. I glanced back and he offered me a wide smile. I think he knew it too.

***

  
“I cannot believe you jumped into what basically amounts to an inner-dimensional portal on a whim,” Della said, gaping a bit.

We were sitting in the living room while we waited on Tashy and Phil. I let my eyes take in Nora’s latest art while Della grilled Sebastian. My eyes fell on a framed piece sitting in a place of honor – a photograph taken in what looked like a chantry. Nora was dressed in a gorgeous sea-green gown and had her arms wrapped around a short, stocky man who looked familiar. Oh, my mind sat up and took notice. I had met him with Bree’s other men and that was a dwarf…a beardless dwarf. Nora’s face was radiantly happy and the dwarf was giving the biggest grin I’d ever seen. Interesting…

“It seemed like a sign from the Maker. I had become curious about this place and there was my chance. It was definitely providence that Emmie was in the ocean that day.” Sebastian threw me a wide smile and leaned back against the couch, his arm draping over my shoulders. I squirmed a bit as I tuned back into the conversation and noticed Della and Nora share a look.

“So you've been staying with her?” Nora's hands flexed for a moment and then settled, her eyes sharp on Sebastian's hand that was stroking my shoulder. “At her house? Just the two of you?”

“Er...I took him to Father's and he had business. So I brought him home.” I offered a smile and tried to not wiggle when Sebastian's hand settled over my shoulder and squeezed. “I've taken him out on my boat a few times.”

“You're going back with him, aren't you.” Della's eyes were twinkling. “Admit it. You're going back. Sebastian Vael, I thought you were a Chantry brother.”

“Ah well...not anymore. And I can be very persuasive.” Sebastian's smile made Della and Nora laugh, which made me blush. “Emmie's special.”

“Mm...well, we always thought she was sweet. Even when she was just Reggie's snot-nosed little sister.” Nora teased a bit.

“Della,” I glanced up at Sebastian and then back to my friend, “I think you'll want to revise your descriptions of Prince Fussy Pants here in your stories.”

“Prince Fussy Pants? Now this I have to hear.” Della leaned forward, her eyes wide, “Spill.”

“Emmie...” Sebastian's hand squeezed my shoulder again and I shrugged out from under his arm to lean forward as well.

“He's a flirt. I know exactly what you think of him and let me tell you something – you’re wrong and I'm doing the entire island a favor. He's a menace.” I whispered loudly.

Della burst out laughing, “He did have a reputation when he was younger, supposedly.” She gave Sebastian a teasing grin. “I guess I'll have to revise my descriptions of him. Less prudish?”

“You thought I was prudish?” Sebastian gaped.

“Chantry brother.” Della said as I chimed in with a “Prince Fussy Pants.” We both burst into more laughter. Sebastian snorted a bit and then chuckled softly. “I wonder if Nora and I need to go hang out at the beach more often. Maybe we’ll score somebody that way.”

I leaned against Sebastian and shook my head, nodding over to the picture I had seen of Nora and the dwarf. “It looks like Nora’s already found somebody. And a dwarf no less.”

“Oh…Varric? No…hah. He’s just a very, very good friend. He’s in a long-term relationship with his crossbow. He writes and I draw. We’re a great team.” Nora gave the picture a fond smile. “That was at Bree’s wedding.”

“Well, Bree’s already nabbed the ones I would want. Unless King Alistair could be shoved through…think that’s an option? Think he’s single?” Della leaned back in her chair and grinned. “Or perhaps Zevran.” Her eyes went dreamy.

I shared a glance with Sebastian and shrugged. “I didn’t realize there was such a fan club for men from Thedas. Don’t tell Reggie.” I blinked as the words left my mouth.

“Why? What does Reggie know?” Della’s eyes zeroed in on my face. “I know he’s in England studying the rift there. What has he found out?”

“Don’t tell me they don’t know either,” Sebastian said in surprise. “You didn’t tell anybody?”

I shook my head. “No. Why would I? No.”

“Tell us what?” Nora tilted her head to take me in. “You can’t leave us in suspense.”

“Perhaps you should wait for Tashy,” Sebastian said when he saw the slight terror on my face. “They’re your friends. They should know before we leave.” He squeezed me to his side. “You shouldn’t hide who you are.”

“Says the Prince of Starkhaven,” I muttered. “Chantry do-gooder and in no way considered a menace to society.”

He hummed softly, his response lost as the doorbell rang. Della and Nora exchanged a look. “Right, well, that’s Tashy and Phil. You’re to spill the beans, Emmie. Or I’m calling your brother no matter the time zone.”

“Balls,” I muttered, much to Sebastian’s amusement. “This is your fault Mr. Fussy Pants Man.”

“Do you know an Isabela?” Sebastian asked, amusement evident in his voice, “Because that’s her favorite word.”

“What? Balls?” I blinked at him, letting him change the subject.

Sebastian grinned, “Among other things. Ahh…Tashy, Phil, it’s a delight to see you both again.” He stood up and wrapped his arms first around Tashy and then Phil. “I’m so glad I get to have dinner with all you before I return home.”

Della waved to get our attention, “Now that Tashy has decided to join us, dinner is ready.” Della made shooing motions with her hands towards the back of the room, Tashy giving a laundry list of reasons why her and Phil were late, and we all turned to head out to the backyard where a table and chairs had been set-up and decorated.

“This is lovely, Della. You all are blessed with such beautiful weather.” Sebastian said as he took in the backyard. Palm trees and bamboo formed a natural privacy fence and flowers had been planted in large clumps near the bamboo. The heady smells of honeysuckle and hibiscus perfumed the air. The cluck of a rooster could be heard and Nora strode towards a tree with a broom – the ever-present anti-rooster tool that every Key Wester had – and shook it at an errant rooster roosting in the low branches.

“Never can have a nice dinner without one popping by,” Nora muttered.

“At least it isn’t Garbo,” Said Sebastian.

“You’re telling me,” agreed Nora. “Barmiest rooster on the entire island.”

***

  
Seated next to Sebastian and across from Tashy and Phil, I felt like I was in the proverbial hot seat. Della had relayed to Tashy what I had said about Reggie and the woman had this gleam in her eye that was making me sweat just a bit. It was bad enough that I had blurted out Reggie’s name during a Thedas conversation, but having Tashy know something was up was akin to dropping a big scoop of chum in shark-infested waters.

“So,” Tashy gave me a teeth-baring smile and leaned back in her seat, “You have secrets? You? Little Emmaline? I don’t believe it.”

I parsed her words for sarcasm and realized she really didn’t believe it. I had lived my entire life pretty darn open – except for the mage thing. And the Amell thing. And the…well, I had lived my entire life as open as I could. I glanced over at Sebastian and he offered me a supportive smile. Blasted man coming in and uprooting my entire existence. I gave a sigh. “Everybody has secrets, Tashy.”

“Well yes. But Della here seems to think this is big. And involves Reggie.” Tashy tilted her head and looked at me. “You never struck me as the type of be swept off your feet by a pretty face.”

“Yeah…” I glanced at Sebastian again and thought that his face might rate higher than simply “pretty.”

“Tashy, leave her alone. You’re being pushy.” Phil butted in, giving me an apologetic look. “You know Emmie hates fuss. Why don’t we talk about Bree…”

“Spill it or we call Reggie.” Maker, it was like we were all kids again. The proverbial “we’ll tell on you to Reggie” hung in the air and I sighed.

“So. You know Garrett Hawke that Bree married? Haha, funny thing that. He’s my cousin.” I tried a big smile and then kept right on going. “Aaand he hasn’t ever met me because we came here when I was a kid because I have magical abilities. Now, can somebody pass me the butter?”

Silence ruled the table for a moment. Sebastian leaned over and nabbed the butter for me, handing it to me with a soft chuckle. I narrowed my eyes at him and fought to not make eye-contact with any of my erstwhile friends and acquaintances.

“Prove it,” Tashy said, her eyebrow somewhere in her hairline.

I grumbled, “Like what? A parlor trick?”

“I don’t know…freeze my glass.” Tashy said as she handed it to me.

I shrugged and did, handing the now-frozen glass back to her. “There. Satisfied? I can also light the grill if anybody is wondering.”

Silence fell again as everybody contemplated the frozen glass. I felt four sets of eyes settle on me and I gave another sigh. “Look, Father thought it best we not mention it, ok? And I haven’t ever been back. And...I have recently been made aware that Garrett is without any immediate family save a sister in the Circle. So I’m going back. With Sebastian.”

“She’s coming back with me because I’m eventually going to marry her,” Sebastian interjected smoothly. “I just haven’t asked yet.”

“You can’t marry mages so quit it.” I snapped, “Idiotic…Prince of Starkhaven…Chantry priest…flirtatious…” I muttered under my breath, coming to a full stop when he gently cupped my chin, turned my face to him, and pressed a soft kiss to my mouth.

“You aren’t to even worry about it. I’ll keep you safe and Garrett will be overjoyed to see you. Maker knows, Anders is going to be doing some sort of victory dance in my parlor. I’m not sure what Fenris will think except he’ll probably feel obligated to add you to his bodyguard roster. Between them, me, and the rest of Garrett’s motley crew, nobody will lay a single finger on your head.” Sebastian’s fingers drifted over my chin.

“And what, exactly, will I do with myself all day?” I murmured, nuzzling his fingers and ignoring the people watching.

“I have lessons with Bree a couple of times a week, so you can join us. And I’m sure once Anders hears you know how to heal he’ll recruit you. Not that I want you…Darktown is dangerous.” Sebastian sighed. “Maker help me, he’ll probably talk you into championing mage rights.”

That made me grin. I looked back to our friends and winced a bit, “Er…Reggie’s not a mage. So don’t ask him to do magic. Makes him touchy. And no, he doesn’t like to discuss it. So don’t bring it up. And if you do, wait till I’m safely away or he’ll hunt me down.”

“I cannot…but your name…you aren’t a Hawke?” Della was staring at me with her mouth agape.

“I’m an Amell. Solona Amell – don’t call me that. I’ve been Emmie for much longer than I was Solona.” I said, turning back to my dinner. “So I’m not racing off to a new place so much as returning home.”

Tashy had her hand over her mouth and then gave a laugh, “Bree could use you. She’s got Fern now and…wow. Just wow. Solona Amell. I know that name. Weren’t you supposed to be in the Ferelden Circle?”

“You and those games.” I said on an eye-roll. “When I find out what blasted mage came over and passed on those ideas…I will personally cover them in bees.”

“You can do that?” Phil asked with wide eyes.

“Well yeah. But really it just sounds scary. Bees aren’t particularly aggressive. If I was feeling really mean, I’d summon a swarm of horse flies. Those things hurt when they bite.” I offered Phil a smile and watched him wince and then shake his head.

“Of all the things I’d thought you’d say, I didn’t expect this.” Phil said with another head-shake. Then he shrugged and offered me his glass, “my drink went warm.”

I blinked, took his cup, and froze it as well. He beamed at me as he accepted the icy glass. Everybody at the table gave the glass one more look and then started talking about Kirkwall and the food. Nobody asked for anymore magic and nobody brought up my name. I glanced at Sebastian and saw a small smile on his face as he ate. A brief few moments of questioning and then…nothing…

Just acceptance.

It made me wonder why I hadn’t told anybody until now.


	12. Can We Do It Again?

I glanced at Sebastian as I unlocked my door, “I can’t believe they just accepted everything.” I got the door opened and walked in, my mind still whirling at the knowledge that everybody knew who and what I was and didn’t care one whit. “I mean, just accepted it.”

“What were you expecting? Them to shun you?” Sebastian closed the door behind us and turned the lock. “What would you have done if they had expressed outrage?”

“Not been surprised,” I said as I threw my hands up in the air. “Which makes me wonder if I’ve been worrying about returning to Thedas for nothing.”

Sebastian’s face was serious as he thought about it, “I think it was wise of you to wait to return. Garrett’s the Champion of Kirkwall now. That carries political clout. And I’m working to retake my throne, which offers you protection. You aren’t just an apostate now. You have powerful friends and family members.” He watched me for a moment and then nodded, “It’s better that you are returning with me. Safer.”

I sighed and walked to the bedroom, my hands ruffling my hair. “Any chance Garrett’s a mage?” My voice was hopeful.

“No. He’s all warrior. Big sword, big armor…lots of beard.” Sebastian flashed a quick smile. “But his lover, Anders, is an apostate. His other lover, Fenris, isn’t overly fond of mages but seems to be making exceptions when it comes to family members.”

I could feel my face settling into some sort of comedic gawk and then sighed, “And Bree lives with all three of them. Lucky.”

“I’m hurt that you think she’s luckier than you are.” Sebastian wrapped his hands around my waist and tugged me to him. “You don’t have to share. I’m all yours.” Those last words were whispered a moment before his mouth dipped down to capture mine.

The kiss was sizzling, slow, and intense and left me limp and clinging to him. Every inch of skin buzzed as arousal slid down my body to settle between my thighs. His tongue lapped at me while his hands worked at the zipper at my back. “I think it’s safe to say that you have been driving me slowly insane since I ended up here.” His hands were now on my bare back, just below my bra band, fingers stroking over my spine. “I’d like to take you to bed, Emmaline.”

“To cuddle and sleep?” My voice was breathy, husky, and I bit my lip when his fingers found the clasp of my bra and unsnapped it.

His hands moved to the front of my dress and he slowly tugged down the straps and my bra, freeing my breasts. I watched him look at my breasts, felt my nipples pucker and tighten, and heard his breath hitch. His thumb slid across one nipple, the rough drag of his skin over mine making pleasure flare between my legs. He rolled my nipple between his fingers and I swear the feeling was echoed over my clit. His gaze captured mine and he watched me as he pinched my nipple and tugged, his lips curling into a wicked smile. “We’re not sleeping just yet, Emmie.”

Maker, his voice had my knees going weak. He stepped back from me and kicked off his shoes, pulled his shirt off and then shrugged out of his jeans and socks. The head of his cock peaked through the slit in his boxers and I flushed when I realized I was licking my lips just a little. Ok, I was licking my lips a lot. And drooling. I was trying to reign in my responses when he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers and pushed them down, leaving him naked.

I took a step back and he followed, his hand grabbing at the skirt of my dress and giving it a firm yank down, causing it to slide over my hips and to the floor. I stepped back again, left in just my panties, and he moved forward. Slowly, he corralled me back to my bed, my legs bumping into the mattress a second before he wrapped one arm around me and tugged me against him and into another kiss.

This time it wasn’t slow. It was fast, frenzied, his tongue spearing into my mouth while his hands clenched in my hair. Every nip of my lips, every stroke of his tongue, made me wetter and more aroused till I was rubbing against him and moaning. His hands left my hair to push me back on the bed. He gave me another one of those sexy smiles and then tugged my panties off me.

The groan that left his mouth made me blush. His whispered, “I have to see you” made me nearly melt into the bed, especially when he followed it up by spreading my thighs and running his finger down my wet heat. “Maker, you are so beautiful.”

The feeling of his weight pressing me into the bed, the natural urge to open and rub against him, shut my brain off and let me just feel. I wanted to taste him, the skin under his chin, the tight bunching of his shoulder muscle, the tight point of his nipple, the little trail of hair down his stomach. I wanted to put my mouth on his hip and bite down and mark him there, leave something that showed he was mine.

He obviously had similar ideas as his mouth was moving down my body, licking and nipping over my collarbone, my breasts, stopping to lave and tease my nipples before trailing down my stomach. I tensed when he pressed a kiss to one inner thigh, embarrassment flaring higher than desire, but he whispered at me to trust him and bent his head. The feeling of his tongue, oh Maker his tongue and his fingers slowly opening me and the way he suckled my clit…I was arching and twisting, gripping first the sheets and then his hair as I pressed up against his mouth and just…shattered. Gasped wordlessly and stiffened as the pleasure cascaded in a hot, dizzying rush up my body. Everything tingled – even my finger tips – and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to shiver or stay still, scream or moan or pant or bite my lip. His fingers were in me, filling me and scissoring, not stopping even as the pleasure slowly slid away.

I lay there trying to reorient myself and he gave a gravely chuckle and swirling his tongue back over my clit, curling his fingers, and I found myself starting to shiver again as the pleasure returned. His fingers and mouth drove me back towards orgasm again, this time slower, keeping me on the edge, till everything in me was focused just on the stroke and press of his lips and tongue and hands. Then he slid up my body, covered my mouth with his, and slowly pressed into me.

You’re told that you’re first time will be a might bit uncomfortable – that’s what you learn in sex-ed in any case. I was so aroused and Sebastian had spent so much time preparing me that it wasn’t pain more than a sharp feeling of pressure followed by a burn that gently faded as he held himself still. Full…I felt full and stretched and my hips jerked under him as my body strained towards completion. He gave a shaky exhale, propped himself up on his arms, pressed his forehead to mine, and thrust.

I think he meant to go slow, meant to draw out our pleasure, but his first thrust made me tighten in pleasure and that was pretty much it. It was fast, his body moving over mine while he moaned my name and I whimpered and twisted and clawed at him. He ended up kneeling between my legs, my hips moving frantically as he pressed and rotated his fingers over my clit. When I came again he gave a gasp of thanksgiving and joined me, crooning my name as he held me tightly and jerked against me.

I was nuzzling against his chest when he finally moved, his smile sheepish and a little shy, “I hope I didn’t hurt you. I meant to take it slow, but it’s been too long and I…ah…lost control.”

I blinked in surprise, “You were very gentle.” I blushed a bit, “It was good. I mean…very good. I mean, if you’re going to wait till in your twenties to lose it, that’s how it should be done.” I gave a giddy laugh, “I want to do it again.”

“Oh well…” Sebastian’s smile was suddenly blinding. “Not right away but yes. Yes. In a bit. I wish you had a tub so I could wash you properly. I think you’ll enjoy bathing at my house in Kirkwall. It has a large tub and dwarven plumbing and a heating rune.”

“Can I taste you next time?” My fingers were playing with his chest hair. “I have this need to bite you right here.” I tapped his hip.

His eyes widened and he gawked at me, “You have sex once and you turn all wanton on me.” He thought about his words for a moment and then gave me a devilish smile, “I’m a lucky man. Fine. You can have free reign next go around.”

“Well, I mean…we’re…” I fumbled a bit and thought, “We’re together, right? This isn’t a one-night stand?”

“Emmaline, you mean a lot to me. I’m falling for you. I wouldn’t bring you back to Kirkwall to live with me if this was a one-time deal. I’m not that man anymore.” He pinched my chin and gazed into my eyes. “I’m serious. I swear before the Maker, I am serious about you.”

“Oh well then…” I squirmed and flushed more, “Can we do it again?”

His laugh was warm and happy. “We can. After a shower and cuddling.”

***

  
We slept...eventually. There was a playful shower and then the mentioned cuddling. And then I got to bite his hip. Both sides of his hips. And try out a few things I had read about but had always been hesitant to try. By the time the sun was hitting the blinds I was worn out, sore, and passed out cold on Sebastian’s chest.

The sound of my phone buzzing was what woke me. I lifted my head and blinked blearily at the clock, my eyes trying to make sense of the fuzzy numbers. Noon. It was a little after noon. I licked at my dry lips and tried to remember why I was still in bed at noon. It all came rushing back when Sebastian’s hand slid down my spine to settle on the swell of my hip, squeezing me gently. Right. Monkey sex. All kinds of crazy monkey sex.

I reached for my phone and tried to get my brain to wake up. It was hard. I was tired, my body tender, and I hadn’t had enough sleep. I finally woke up enough to understand what I was reading. Father had sent me a text. He was home and wanted to see Sebastian and I. Fudge. That meant getting out of bed.

“Mm…is it still morning or did we sleep to the afternoon?” Sebastian’s voice slid over me and I shivered a bit. He made a happy noise and squeezed my hip again. “What a way to wake up.”

“It’s a little after noon.” I could feel myself blushing a bit. Everything I had done last night hit me at once and I buried my face against his chest. “Father wants to see us.”

“Emmie, my love, what is it?” He dragged his nails up my spine and I gave a soft moan. “Why so shy?”

“Just thinking about how free I was last night with the…ah…everything.” I rubbed my face against his chest, pressing a kiss over his heart. “It’s a little embarrassing, that’s all.”

“You were wonderfully uninhibited. You shouldn’t be embarrassed about that.” Sebastian smoothed down my crazy bed-hair and tugged my head up, offering me a smile. “You’re a very giving lover. It’s beautiful and precious and wonderful. I’m lucky to have found you. Never think otherwise.”

I couldn’t come up with anything to say to that. But the warmth spreading through me was lovely and fuzzy feeling. “I…” I gave him a shy smile. “I guess we should get up.”

“Is it wrong that I’m falling in love with you, Emmaline? That I want to take care of you? Make you happy? Bring you peace?” He didn’t move, his hands still smoothing over my hair. “Experience life with you. Marry? Have babies?”

“Sebastian…” I gave him a look, “You’re…”

“A romantic. A little. All the best rakes are, love. We all aspire to be the best lovers, the most amazing person you’ll ever meet. But it’s selfish because we don’t want the responsibility that comes with it. I do now. I know there’ll be compromises we’ll have to make, times we don’t agree…arguments and fights. But I want all of it.” He pulled me into a short kiss and pressed his forehead to mine. “It’s funny how one little step forward into the unknown can make a person change. Re-evaluate what matters.”

“And that’s happened to you?” I pulled away and slid off of him, sitting up and stretching. “Did coming here change you?”

“It reminded me of the man I want to be. The man I should be.” He watched me stand up and open the blinds, the sun pouring into the room in a warm cascade. “I don’t want to spend my life shutting off part of myself. But I don’t want to go back to just chasing pleasure.”

“What do you want, Sebastian?” I leaned against the wall and tilted my head at him.

“You. And to be a good man, help Starkhaven, be the ruler the people need…the man you need.” He sat up and scratched at his chest, stretching.

“You are a good man, Sebastian. One who needs to get up so we can meet with Father and get everything settled. For all I know, he’ll be raring for us to go tonight instead of in the morning.” I turned to look at the room. “No, tomorrow. I need to get everything handled with him first.”

“Tomorrow then. Back to Kirkwall.” Sebastian hopped from bed and started straightening the sheets. “I’ll introduce you to Varric and the rest of Garrett’s little band of n’er-do-wells. I have a sneaking suspicion you and Merrill will hit it off.”

“Merrill?” I was pulling out panties and a bra, my mind on what I should wear.

“Mm…she’s a Dalish elf. And a blood mage but…um…we just overlook that.” Sebastian stopped what he was doing to frown. “You know, I overlook a lot when it comes to Garrett. Abominations, blood mages…pirates…”

I chuckled softly, “Quite the group of friends. You seem so…fussy…then you talk about the people you deal with and are your friends and you look a bit shell-shocked at how not-fussy they are.” I shook my head. “Blood mage, huh? How progressive of you.”

“We don’t…it isn’t…I don’t condone it.” He said as he headed to the other bedroom to find clothing. “Blood magic is wrong.”

I glanced over at him, “Father’s a blood mage. He uses animals only. We don’t have lyrium here so if you need to do a summoning you have to spill blood.”

He stopped and gave me a slightly worried look, “Do you…”

“Oh no. I don’t need anything special to summon small critters and bugs. No. But I do know some blood mages. I’m not advocating for it. Maker no, it’s…too easy to become corrupt. You need to always guard against possession, demons…even here. The temptation to take power can overwhelm you suddenly. And if you have any spark of creation magic, you avoid it at all cost. My powers come from healing and helping, not hurting. But…like most of life, it’s a grey area. If you know Merrill, you know if she’s one to fall to temptation.” I shrugged slightly and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts.

“So you’re saying it’s not evil?” He watched me closely.

I zipped my shorts and thought about it, “I think it’s a slippery slope and best not practiced. But I won’t judge her like this. I mean, I adore Father.” I moved over to him and tapped his chin. “I’m never tempted enough. What can a demon offer me that I don’t have already?”

Sebastian thought about that as I pushed past him and headed towards the kitchen. I chuckled at his expression and went to see what we had for breakfast. What I had said was true. Demons couldn’t give me a peaceful life or an afternoon on the Hart. I wondered what this Merrill had wanted so bad that she would risk demon possession. Father had wanted safety. Maybe it was something similar.


	13. Returning to a New Home

It was rather disturbing how easy tidying up my life had been. With the house paid off I had no mortgage to worry over, just yearly taxes and whatnot. Father had patted my hand and told me to not fret, he’d work something out with Reggie. My boat was being put into long-term dry storage for now. There was always a chance we’d come back, and I didn’t want her rotting on the waves. My bank account was nothing to get excited about and was easy to close, the money handed over to Father to send to Reggie.

Then we packed - which didn’t take very long. I had gone into the attic and pulled out my mother’s chest with mementoes from Thedas. We hadn’t gone through the portal empty-handed. No, each of us had carried a couple of bags retrieved from our attacked caravan. That had included clothing. And while I was a little taller than my mother had been, some of her things fit me. They were all dresses, but I didn’t want to complain.

A quiet dinner with Father and a night spent clinging to Sebastian as anxieties assailed me and nightmares plagued me and it was morning. Bright, shining, and beautiful morning in Key West.

Maker, I was going to miss this place.

Key West had taken in my family when we had needed it, had offered us sanctuary and happiness and love. It was weird and wonderful, a paradise filled with tourists and mundane and magic and crazy locals. I was going to miss it. I would miss my house and my boat, the mornings spent watching the sun come up as I caught the wind out to the mangroves and the sun slipping into the water as I sat with my feet dangling off the deck. Sunburns and freckles…hurricanes and sunny days…Key West.

Father had driven his old VW bug, Sebastian folded into the front seat and me hunched in the back with Osmond. Sebastian had chattered all the way to the beach. I had watched the houses flash by, my face buried in Osmond’s fur. By the time we had gotten to the beach, my tears had dried and I found myself getting excited.

For all that I loved Key West, the thought of feeling the full pulse of my magic and seeing family made me a little giddy. I wondered what Kirkwall would be like. I wondered about Garrett. Would he like me? Would I like him? What about Bree? Would she be happy to see me?

Father unloaded the chickens and an inflatable raft, patting my back as we made our way to the water. Osmond and I went first, Osmond howling at the water in discontent and giving me the stink eye. Then Sebastian came over with the baggage. Finally, Father and the chickens came over. We all crowded onto the rocks, father grabbing a fat bird and glancing at me.

“It doesn’t take much blood if there’s enough magic, Emmie. Concentrate on what I’m doing and it’ll go smoother. We’re just going to connect to the break in reality right here. The Fade will do the rest.” Father watched me nod, held the bird firmly, and jerked the knife across the bird’s neck in one swipe. I let my magic swell and join with Fathers.

The world shifted – not over so much as diagonally. The world flew by, the Fade coming into view for a brief moment before we accelerated through to the other side. Time stretched, tightened, and then shuddered as we were forced through an opening and back into reality.

***

  
“So…” I glanced at Sebastian and grabbed his arm as he staggered. “Nice cave.”

Father let out a bark of laughter and shook his head, his chuckling making his shoulders shake. Osmond jumped down from my arms, fluffed his fur, and gave a disgruntled yowl. “Emmaline, you stick tight to Sebastian. You hear me? You’ve got three more weeks before Bree’s due back. You have that dwarf put out word on Sparky and then tell Bree what’s going on. You need to come home, you send me a message.”

I nodded, my eyes still taking in the cave. “I’ll find you in the Fade, no matter what.”

“You have problems, you talk to Knight-Captain Cullen, you hear me? He knows Bree and Garrett and knows enough to keep his lips shut. Sebastian, I expect you to watch out for her. Emmie will settle in easier than she expects.” Father stopped for a moment and closed his eyes. “I’m going to miss you, girl. It’s like leaving my own daughter here. Maker, come here before I leave you.”

His arms gathered me to him and I clung, hugging him tightly. “Watch out for Reggie, Father. I love you.”

“I love you too, Emmie.” His lips brushed my cheek and he patted back. “You’ll be fine. Sebastian, it was good seeing you.” He shook Sebastian’s hand and then backed away from us. “I’d better go. Find me in the Fade, Emmie. I’ll be looking for you.”

I nodded, my hand finding Sebastian’s as Father grabbed the other chicken, gave me a smile, slit the chicken’s throat, and disappeared with a twang of magic and time.

“Will your cat follow us back?” Sebastian asked as he gathered up our bags. “We aren’t that far from the gates of Kirkwall.”

“Osmond? He’ll be fine. Right sweet-pea?” I gave another glance around the cave. “Fascinating. Tevinter architecture and an altar to an old god…can’t tell which one, too mucked up. No wonder the Fade thins here.”

Sebastian shot me a look and I shrugged, “What? Reggie knows all kinds of random stuff about Thedas. And he likes to share. This is my birth place, no matter what.” I grabbed one of the bags from Sebastian and snapped my fingers at Osmond. “Stay with us Osmond. I don’t want you getting eaten.”

Osmond gave a yowl of affirmation and twitched his tail. That was as much as I was going to get from the cat. I glanced up at Sebastian who offered me a reassuring smile before leading us from the cave.

***

  
I should have worn a cloak, I thought for the billionth time as we walked through Kirkwall. My staff was an unfamiliar weight on my back, my dress dry but a little wrinkled and not thick enough to stop the wind from slicing into it. I glanced around and sighed. Kirkwall was grey and somber. All stone and stairs and disgruntled looking people. I was sort of trudging by this point, the amount of stairs between the front gates and Hightown having worn me to the bone. Sebastian kept a firm grip on my hand as we walked, Osmond brushing against my ankles. He had assured me we were almost home…or what was to be my home. I figured if it was any further he was going to have to hoist me over his shoulder and carry me there.

“Ho there Sebastian. Where have you been?” A voice assaulted us as we came to a stop in front of a tall, severe-looking house. Sebastian turned, his face lighting up. I turned as well and promptly wished I hadn’t. It was a templar. My eyes rolled up to the grey sky and I thought “why me?”

“Knight-Captain. Whatever are you doing here?” Sebastian dropped our bags and reached out for a quick, friendly handshake. “Is something the matter?”

“You disappearing for almost a week had me worried. I know you…ah…accompanied our visitors out of the city but when you didn’t return…well. I’ve been checking every day. Not that I could help if something went wrong. I just suppose I…was worried…” The templar shifted and then blinked when he caught sight of me. “Ah…”

Sebastian gave the templar a smile and moved to stand next to me, “Ah indeed. Let’s get inside and out of this wind. I’m sure Emmaline would like to sit down.”

“I’d like a stiff drink and my boat but I’m guessing that’s not an option,” I muttered, catching Sebastian’s gaze. He tapped my nose and then opened the door to the house, giving me a gentle push inside. “Come on Osmond. I guess we’re home.” Osmond let out a yowl, glanced at the Templar, hissed, and then stalked inside the house.

“Did that cat just hiss at me?” The templar followed us in, his eyes on the cat. “Oh…no…” his voice faded as he took in Osmond’s wide stare. “So who’s this?”

I glanced at Sebastian, content to let Prince Fussy Pants figure out how to handle this. The entryway was two-stories and covered in more marble than a bank atrium. A plump woman came rushing into the room and skidded to a stop. “Messere Vael!” She lifted a hand to her mouth and then bustled forward. “Where have you been?”

“Prudence. It’s…a long story. This is Emmaline Carr. She’ll be staying with us. You can have her bags taken up to my room.” Sebastian pointed at our bags. “And this is her cat, Osmond. He’s to be treated like family.”

The woman, Prudence, took one look at me and let out a shriek of joy. I glanced at Sebastian who flushed and smiled sheepishly. Then my face was being held by two slightly pudgy hands and I was being subjected to kisses on my cheeks and a very enthusiastic hug. “Oh! You brought home a lady! Oh my! Oh my! I need to go tell Cook and…we’ll have to arrange your room…and judging by the bags she’ll need toiletries and Oh MY! You must be exhausted. Let me get Ryland to take your bags up and I’ll get tea.” She patted my cheek and bustled off, muttering something about soaps under her breath.

“Who was that?” I was still staring in shock at the doorway the woman had come from.

“Prudence is my housekeeper. Come on, let’s go sit down and relax. There’s no getting around tea with her. She’ll want to fuss.” Sebastian took my arm and gently led me into a room decorated in warm wood tones. Comfortable looking chairs and a settee in burnt orange were arranged near a fireplace. Sebastian moved us to the settee, gesturing for the templar to take a chair. “Emmaline, this is Knight-Captain Cullen. Cullen, this is Emmaline Carr.”

I offered the Knight-Captain a weak smile, wincing slightly when he held out his hand. I took it and he gave me a hard look. “You look familiar. And…I feel this déjà-vu…like I’ve been in a situation like this before.”

“Ahh…” I wasn’t sure how to respond and fell back on the weak smile bit.

“Where are you from?” The Knight-Captain was still holding my hand. “And where have you been, Sebastian?”

Sebastian’s face turned thoughtful and then smoothed out, “Key West.”

I groaned and pulled my hand from the Knight-Captain’s grasp, falling back on the settee. Osmond jumped up onto my lap, sat down, and hissed at the Knight-Captain again. The Knight-Captain swallowed slightly and started looking around, “Do you also have a rooster?”

“I see you’ve met Garbo,” my voice was dry. “Why doesn’t that surprise me? Osmond, stop it. No, I do not have a rooster. I have a cat. Osmond.”

“And are you…a mage?” He clearly was looking nervous now. I wondered what Garbo had done to him. I wondered what BREE had done to him.

“Er…if I say yes will there be trouble? Because Father mentioned your name and that should hold some weight.” I eyed him warily.

“Maker’s breath,” the Knight-Captain collapsed into his chair. “You went to Key West and brought back a woman too? Do they just hand them out there? And you managed to find a mage? Out of the all the inhabitants there, you found a mage to bring back?”

“She’s Garrett Hawke’s cousin.” Sebastian said. “And yes. I went to Key West and met Emmie. It was fascinating. She was swimming in the ocean when I showed up and she saved me.”

I rolled my eyes. “I got stuck with him because Tashy was at work and Father had to go away on business.”

“You’re Garrett Hawke’s cousin? What was your last name? Carr? I don’t know any Carrs…” The poor man was sweating a bit.

I shooed Osmond off my lap and leaned against Sebastian, “My, erm…look. A long time ago I was Solona Amell. But that was ages ago. I’ve been in Key West for eighteen years. I’m Emmaline.”

“And a mage.” He was rubbing at the back of his neck, strain apparently causing kinks and knots.

I realized I had sat down with my staff on my back, the wood being pushed up and over my shoulder. I pulled it out of the harness and stood, moving to prop it up against the wall. “Yes. Not harrowed per se but trained.”

“In a Circle?” He was looking at my staff now.

“We don’t have Circles in Key West. We have teachers. Look. If you’re going to go running off to get more of your friends to drag me away can you tell me now? Because Father will come get me if this is an issue.” I crossed my arms and glared at the Knight-Captain.

“You’re Garrett Hawke’s cousin. The cousin to the Champion of Kirkwall.” Cullen glanced at Sebastian. “And under the protection of the Prince of Starkhaven. Are you a blood mage?”

I rolled my eyes and moved to him, laying a hand against his arm and letting loose with a rejuvenation spell. “I am a Creation mage. I can make it rain, call down some lighting, and summon bugs. And heal. I do not slice my arms or legs up or talk to demons.”

“I…bother. I already let that one mage live with Hawke. And I’m not even going to discuss that elf that I know follows him around. And then the wedding…with that man giving Bree away. If I take you to the Gallows and Garrett Hawke finds out he’ll tell Bree and she’ll send Garbo over. No thank you. Stay out of trouble, don’t summon any demons, and we’ll all just pretend you’re not a mage. I don’t need to add to my work load.” He glanced up at me, his lips twitching a bit. “You can call me Cullen. But not when we’re out there. And why ever would you leave someplace that sounds so glorious to come here?”

“Oh well…you know…Sebastian.” I floundered for a moment. “And a blood mage on the loose.”

Cullen made a face at that. “Let’s not discuss it right now then.” He settled and looked at Sebastian, “You are looking rested, Serrah Vael. I’m glad you’re safe.”

“Safe and sound and happy to be home. Not that Key West wasn't amazing. It was. Beautiful and charming. Emmie here took me sailing a few times and we had some visits with friends. But I'm happy to be home. With her.” Sebastian threw me a smile. “She's a delight.”

I rolled my eyes a bit. “Prince Fussy Pants here was talking me into joining him when we found out Sparky had brought himself over. We take that sort of thing seriously. Well, the mages living in Key West do. I had given that life up. But Father needed me to come over. Not just for Sparky.” I sat down again and sighed. “He told me about Garrett's family. Is it true his sister is in the Gallows?”

“Yes. Bethany Hawke. It happened year ago.” Cullen's was watching me, taking in my mannerisms. “You didn't practice magic at all?”

“Naw. You can do that back home. There are only a few places magically charged...so to speak. My brother Reggie has whole books written about it.” I smiled. “He's not a mage. But he works with some. Studying the Fade rifts and how our world connects with Thedas.”

“Maker's Breath. Well...I...well.” Cullen fidgeted a moment and then relaxed. “Well. I suppose I'd like to get to know you. If you don't mind. I'd like to avoid angering Garrett. And Bree.”

I glanced at Sebastian and then looked up when a tea cart was pushed into the room. Sebastian just smiled at me and sat back, turning control of the entire situation over to me. “Ahh...” I looked at the tea pot again and then at Cullen who was trying, bless his soul, to be social. “Would you care to stay for tea, Knight-Captain?”

Cullen exhaled the breath he was holding and offered me a rather charming, if shy, smile. “I would be delighted to, Serrah Emmie.” I returned his smile and relaxed a bit. Not even in Kirkwall for an hour and I was already making my first friend.

Who cared if he was the Knight-Captain of Kirkwall's templars?

  
***

  
Cullen visited for a while and then excused himself. It was getting late and he had to make it back to the Gallows. He asked if he could visit again...maybe learn about Key West. Judging by the way he was rubbing at his neck again, I'd say the strain of his job was catching up to him. I said yes, though a small part of me was screaming at getting friendly with a templar.

The rest of me wondered if he ate alright in the Gallows and why he had so many worry lines. And if he'd eat fish.

We cleaned up, and changed...me into another dress and Sebastian into leathers that made me wonder why we were going out when there was a perfectly good bed right there in the room with us. My face must have betrayed my thoughts because he swept me up and into a mind-numbingly passionate kiss and promised me wickedly delightful things when we returned from visiting the rest of his friends at a bar called the Hanged Man.

Which was as terrible a place as it sounded. Though not, perhaps, as bad as some of the bars on Duval Street.

We stepped into room filled with drunken blathering, bad ale fumes, and sticky floors. I gave him a skeptical look and he just laughed and tugged me closer to him, his arm tight around my shoulders. “We're going upstairs,” He said right into my ear. “Varric has private rooms here.”

“He lives here?” I blinked in astonishment. “Why?”

“Because it's the best bar in Kirkwall,” Sebastian responded, his face lighting up at my look of disbelief.

The look remained on my face as we dodged drunks and climbed the sticky stairs to the second floor. We went through an unremarkable door and found ourselves in a well-appointed room holding a large wooden table, plush rugs, and several very impressive pieces of Dwarven art. The table had people around it – three women and two men – all playing cards. Our entrance caused them to look up, quiet falling in the room.

“Chantry Boy. Where ya been?” The dwarf...the one I distinctly remember taking out on my boat...asked with a big grin and a raised eyebrow at me. “Who's the lady? Wait...she looks familiar...”

“Chantry Boy.” I said, laughter filling my voice. “I think I prefer Prince Fussy Pants.”

The woman sitting to his left snorted and then burst into laughter. Her dark eyes danced as she took me in. “Who are you, sweet thing?”

“This is Emmaline Carr, or Emmie for short.” Sebastian moved us into the room and held out a chair for me. “Emmie, that's Isabela. Next to her is Merrill. Varric you've met. And that's Aveline and her husband Donnic.”

“I've met her?” Varric was looking at me, his face scrunched up. “Where?”

“On my boat. You guys went out dolphin watching. You stayed in the boat with a tall bearded man and an elf with tattoos. Bree took a blond heart-breaker snorkeling.” I leaned back in my seat and watched astonishment fill the dwarf's face. “Nora sends her love. Says you should have come back with Sebastian.”

“Andraste's tits. You went to Key West? I don't believe it.” Varric said, gawking. The rest of the table gawked with him. “Wait...you're from Key West? And you came back? With Chantry Boy? You came back with Sebastian Vael? This I have to hear.”

“She did come back with me. She's living with me.” Sebastian was obviously enjoying himself. “But it gets better.”

“What? Did you bring Cullen with you? You moving him in as well?” Varric asked, his fingers reaching for a pencil and some paper. “Spill.”

“Ah...no. What? No.” I blinked at Varric. “No. I'm Garrett Hawke's cousin. My mother was his mother's cousin. I'm an Amell. I used to be Solona Amell. We fled to Key West when I was ten and well...been there ever since. I've been Emmie for eighteen years. So just call me that.”

The table fell back into silence. And then the little elven woman turned and gave me a big smile. “I'm Merrill.” And just like that, the rest of the group settled in to ask questions, introduce themselves, and get to know me.

We drank bad ale and I was shown how to play Wicked Grace. I was hit on my Isabela – twice. Merrill ended up leaning against my shoulder as we talked about magic and being mages and Key West. By the time Sebastian pulled me away, I had fallen in love with all of them.

“See,” he said as we staggered down the stairs. “I told you'd like them.”

“I do.” I said, laughing a bit when he wobbled. “Careful. I guess we should be heading home.”

He stopped at the door to the tavern and beamed at me, “Yes. Yes I think we should head home.”

What do you know? I guess I had decided this could be home after all.


	14. Epilogue

_Three and a Half Weeks Later_

  
“This is some house.” I said gazing around the foyer. “It's got more marble than ours and ours is like a freaking bank. Or Cathedral. I still don't know how Prudence keeps everything clean.”

“I'm beginning to think she's a blood mage,” Sebastian said with a chuckle. “Do you prefer this? We could look for a bigger house.”

“Bigger? You're barmy. How about we move out to the coast. Get a boat. Sail around?” I turned big eyes on him, wheedling. “Isabela and Merrill can come too.”

“Maker...why?” Sebastian laughed harder. “You'd have me stuck out on the ocean with Isabela? What have I done to you lately to cause you to be so...mean?”

Our joking conversation was interrupted by a giggle and then Bree hurtling down the banister. I watched in great amusement as an elf with white hair chased her. “Get back here! Bree! Stop...don't...when I...” The elf hurtled down the stairs and into me, knocking me into Sebastian. Bree ran around us and clung to Sebastian's back, laughing. “Oh...I am so sorry. I did not realize we had guests. Bree! Stop clinging to...Sebastian!” The elf blinked in surprise.

“Hello Fenris, Bree.” Sebastian chuckled and stepped out from between Bree and Fenris. He smiled at Bree, watching her eyes land on me and widen.

“Hi Bree.” I said with a small wave, ducking my head.

“Emmaline Carr! What in the hell are you doing here? Where is your brother? Is Reggie here?” Bree moved to take my hands. “Look at you. You look...is that...where's Garrett? Garrett Hawke! Get your ass down here! Anders! No, not a word until they get here.”

I glanced at Sebastian, “She sounds more and more like Nana every time I see her. It's terrifying.” Sebastian just chuckled and watched as Bree wrangled them and the rest of the house into the sitting room. I swung my staff from my back, propping it against the chair and then grumbled when Sebastian sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

“Spill it,” Bree demanded once everybody had settled.

“Well. Sebastian dropped into Key West about a month and a half ago. I was at the beach snorkeling and well...ended up with him for about a week. He talked me into coming back here.” I squirmed and then poked Sebastian. “He's pretty persuasive.”

“Coming back here...with him? As what? As...his...what?” Bree was gawking.

“I think it's pretty apparent as what. Look at how they're caboodling.” The man known as Garrett Hawke said, his face filled with good humor and amusement. “Are you going to be joining me in wedded bliss, then? I always knew you'd be happier out of the Chantry.”

“Er...well...we can't marry...” I said, catching Anders' eye as he took me in and then my staff. “Because I'm a mage.”

The entire room went quiet and then erupted into sound, Anders' being the loudest voice. He was looking rather feverish, his skin crackling with blue. “Is that the spirit thingee you told me about?” I whispered to Sebastian. Sebastian nodded and pulled me back against his chest. “Er...if everybody could....please stop...so much yelling...why are you blue? And you're glowing...Fenris glows too? Maker...I just...oh bother.” I leaned back against Sebastian's chest and let the noise continue until everybody calmed down.

“You're with a mage? You? You...are with a mage?” This from Anders. “And you brought her here? What if the templars find her?”

“What? Like the Knight-Captain? Because we're very good friends. He comes by once a week for dinner. Nice man. A little stressed. I think he needs a vacation.” I watched Anders gawk at me and I shrugged. “Look...being a mage isn't the big thing...”

“You being an apostate isn't a big deal?” Fenris was eyeing me. “Are you a blood mage?”

“Fenris!” Bree smacked at Fenris.

“What?” Fenris asked, dodging Bree's hands. “It's a valid question!”

“I'm Garrett Hawke's cousin,” I got out before more drama could happen.

The room drew quiet again. “Beg pardon?” Garrett said, shock reflected in his eyes. “My cousin?”

“My mother was Revka Amell. I grew up in Starkhaven as Solona Amell. When I was ten, we were traveling and were set upon by bandits. I...my magic...I was so scared. I killed the bandits with fire. An apostate saw the attack and took us to the cave near Kirkwall and then to Key West. We settled down, changed our names...I became Emmie...my mom married.”

“Revka...Cousin Revka? My mother's cousin? You're my mother's cousin's daughter? I remember Mother talking about you...about the scandel...” Garrett said, his face still filled with shock.

“Leandra Hawke. Mom always laughed a bit. Said she may have gotten pregnant outside of marriage but at least she didn't marry some upstart apostate and move to live with the dog lords.” I watched Garrett's eyes start to dance. “Then she said “Of course if I had known that second one was a mage I would have gone to Ferelden too...” and then she would burst into laughter and hug me. She always regretted being unable to return home. But we loved our life in Key West. And she loved Dad...”

“Maker...you are my cousin...oh Maker. I have a cousin!” Garrett stood, his hand wiping down his face.

I stood as well, shyly stepping forward. “Mom died several years ago. So did Dad. I have a brother – older brother – named Reggie. He's studying the rifts. But I...I'm staying here. If it's ok, I'd like to get to know you.”

The next thing I knew I had been snatched up into a tight hug, bundled against Garrett's broad chest as he clung to me. I heard Bree telling him to put me down, to stop smothering me, but to be honest I was clinging to him as hard as he was clinging to me. “I'd like that, Emmie. I would.”

“For the record, Fenris, I'm a creation mage. I can make it rain, call lightning, summon bugs, and I do some healing.” I said, gasping as Garrett swung me around and sat down with me still in his arms. “So...Anders...if you'd like a hand in healing...Sebastian said you have this clinic and I’m bored most days…”

“Let go of her, Garrett. It's my turn to hug her. Are you really a healer? Come here. I want to squeeze you to pieces. Any problems working with an abomination?” I found myself squashed against Anders’ chest, his feathers ruffling my nose.

“If you heal you aren’t an abomination. I think I’ll be fine with your spirit of Justice thing. And your feathers are...killing me here.” I squawked. “Can I bring my cat?”

“You have a CAT?” Anders shrieked in joy, the rest of the group groaning. “We are keeping her, right? Sebastian, if you screw this up I will personally set you on fire.”

I managed to shove myself off of Anders, straightening my dress, “Any other hugs before I sit back down? No? Ok...I do have one bit of bad news. Really bad news. And I'm not sure how you want to handle it.” I said as I perched back on Sebastian's lap.

“What is it? Sparky strike again?” Bree asked with a laugh.

“Um...actually yes...Sparky has gone rogue. He's been declared Maleficarum and has come back here. We don't know why. We don't know what he wants. But he hates Thedas and the Chantry in particular. Father wants me to look into it and he wants you to help, Garrett.” I bit my lip, horror filling everybody's eyes.

“A Maleficar loose in Kirkwall. We can handle that.” Fenris said. “It's like a Tuesday...” his voice was dry and filled with resignation.

“I hope so. He's more powerful than he used to be. He can call up hurricanes now. If he does that in Kirkwall...” I let my voice trail off.

“We'll deal with it. No worries.” Garrett said. “Now, I want to hear all about you and Sebastian. Start at the beginning and leave out nothing embarrassing.” He sat back with a big smile.

I looked around the room and relaxed. I wasn't just home. I was home with family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have read this little tidbit - thank you! Sebastian had been wanting a visit and I felt he deserved a chance at change - same as everybody else.
> 
> I'll be starting work on an Act 3 for Bree. And then...and Inquisition story. Why? Because. :D


End file.
